Safeguard
by unknown229
Summary: After the events of the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets, Albus Dumbledore decides he can't leave things to chance anymore. Arrive Team Hogwarts. Lead by Kakashi; Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru must spend the year protecting a school from Dementors and Harry Potter from Sirius Black as well as all the trouble he manages to get himself in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Konohagakure__, Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Hogake Tower  
Top Floor  
First Door on the Right_**

_Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_I send my sincerest thanks for the way you helped us set the traps to hide the philosopher's stone. You will be pleased to know that it was destroyed two years ago. However, that same year we came to find that the evil Lord Voldemort has risen. We are not sure how he managed to survive, but there are some theories. It was then officially confirmed that he is still alive. However, currently he does not have a physical body and must be attached to another being or float, disembodied as a soul. We discovered that he was continuing to go after Harry Potter, the boy I told you about though we were not sure of his intentions. After failing to kill Mr Potter when he was a child, Voldemort appeared to have wanted to extract revenge and finish the job he failed all those years ago._

_Last year, another terrible event happened, putting Mr Potter once again in danger. A hidden place in the school called the Chamber of Secrets was opened and a beast called a Basilisk emerged. It began to petrify students in an attempt to kill them. We also learned that a part of Voldemort, in the form of a diary was able to contact Mr Potter and use another student to release and control the basilisk. Mr Potter was able to defeat the snake, but we are now most definitely sure that Lord Voldemort is attempting to kill Mr Potter._ _Mr Potter is currently safe at his home and soon he will return to the safety of the school. Nevertheless we believe this will not remain so for long. A man known as Sirius Black escaped from our high security wizard prison. This man is the one believed to have helped Voldemort kill James and Lilly Potter, Harry's parents. And once again it would seem that he has also come to finish the job and kill Harry._

_Adding to that, the guards of the wizard prison Azkaban will be coming to the school because the Ministry of Magic believes that is where Black will go to reach Harry. These guards are called Dementors and are dangerous to my students as well. They have the ability to suck souls from people; this is called the Dementors Kiss. They also have to ability to take away happy memories from people, something I want none of my students to experience._ _I know that it is out of place to ask this of you, as you have already done so much, but I would like a group of ninja to come to the castle and help protect both Mr Potter and the other students. I will pay as much as is necessary. Please send your reply with this owl._

_Sincerely, Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian__ Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
P.S. Please feed the bird._

* * *

**_Hogwarts Castle  
Headmaster_**

_Dear Albus,_

_I am pleased to know about the stone and am glad we were able to help. The other events however cause me much worry. We have been friends for a long time, and there is no current ninja crisis, so I am willing to send you a six man team. The Team Leader is well trained, a Jonin and former ANBU agent. He is just about the best Shinobi Konoha has to offer. He specialises in mid and close range combat, but excels in all regions._

_The other five are all specialist ninja, meaning they have special, unique skills. I believe their abilities are the most effective when combating magic. Four of these five are Chunin, the level below Jonin, but all are extremely gifted. The other is also a Jonin, but not at the level of the team leader. Sadly, there will have to be a fee. Send me an estimate sum of what you wish to pay and we shall 'bargain' from that._ _Also, is there a specific way you wish my ninja to guard Mr Potter? If so, send that in your next letter as well. If not then my team will arrange a strategy._

_Sincerely Hiruzen Sarutobi  
Hogake of the Leaf_

* * *

**_Konohagakure__, Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Hogake Tower  
Top Floor  
First Door on the Right_ **

_Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_I am greatly relieved to receive your reply. It gives me great joy. I accept and trust your choices and am glad you are giving me so many of your ninja. As for price, I am willing to send you two hundred, thousand pounds, seeing as this is going to be a long and possibly dangerous mission. I know that this amount is probably much more than you anticipated, but I believe it is necessary. As for guarding, it would be easier if one or two of your younger Chunin could infiltrate the school as students to get close to Mr Potter. He is currently thirteen._

_Sincerely, Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian__ Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts_

* * *

**_Hogwarts Castle  
Headmaster_**

_Dear Albus,_

_I thank you for the praise and am deeply honoured that you would spend that much. All terms are agreed to and the team has been given a mission briefing. I regret that I will not be able to forward you their folders, but the Team Leader will deliver them to you on arrival. I also ask that you send them a means of travel to a place for the 'students' to be decided by one of your teachers. They will also need equipment. Each member of the team can speak fluent English, so there is no need for a translation spell._ _Do not be alarmed that my team will be wearing masks on arrival. They are not allowed to show their faces on a mission out of country. I have given them the choice to wear their masks or not and I have told them you may see their faces, and the ones being students will not wear masks, but the others will if they choose. The team will be wearing the typical ANBU outfits, which offer greater protection than normal clothes. These uniforms do stand out, so any way for them to blend in would be appreciated._

_Sincerely Hiruzen Sarutobi  
Hogake of the Leaf_

* * *

**_Konohagakure__, Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Hogake Tower  
Top Floor  
First Door on the Right_**

_Dear Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_Enclosed in this letter is a portkey. This portkey will activate at 6:00 tomorrow morning and send them to Diagon Alley, where a trusted friend of mine will take them around where they need to be. He will tell them everything they need to know and will take them to the one who can see which of your Ninja can become the students. The contact will also have the needed money. I will also send him with some of the more modern jackets that Muggles seem to wear._  
_Thankyou_.

_Sincerely, Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian__ Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stood with his team around a regular looking pot. It had a few cracks in it, but all in all it was nothing special. How this broken pottery could get them to their contact still eluded him. Even though none of them were actually ANBU, for safety's sake, he and four members of the team were wearing typical ANBU gear as well as different porcelain masks. The other member was big, white and furry and didn't really need protection.  
Once again Kakashi looked over what happened to be his team, still somewhat relieved at the absence of one knuckle-headed ninja. Kakashi really didn't think that Naruto; even though he was an extremely skilled ninja, would be cut out for such a secretive, long mission.  
Hyūga Neji had his hair tied back behind his eagle mask. Hyūga Hinata was still fussing over what looked to be a rabbit mask. Nara Shikamaru was continuously muttering how lame and troublesome this mission would be behind his snake mask. Inuzuka Kiba wasn't even wearing his dog mask properly. Kakashi himself was wearing his old wolf mask. He also had a small black band of fabric covering where his ANBU tattoo was.

The Third Hogake was watching them calmly, hands behind his back as the Ninja team looked dubiously at the broken pot. He briefly glanced at the time and coughed to get their attention.

"Put your hands on the pot please," he paused. "And paws," he added as an afterthought. The team obeyed, all squishing together in order to fit. "Now I need you guys to prepare for nausea and a sharp tug, but hold on no matter what. And keep a grip on Akamaru."

"Hai," the team responded at the clock hit 6:00.

"Goodbye, good luck," he said as they were suddenly sucked into oblivion. Kakashi felt as if something was trying to pull his guts through his stomach as they swirled and spun and were jerked in every direction. Different colours flashed before his eyes and if anything, the rapid changes only caused more nausea. After what seemed an eternity they landed. Kakashi was the only one to land on his feet, his quicker reflexes saving him a bruised behind. But that was only until a big white dog landed right on top of the copy-ninja, sending him sprawling to the ground with the rest of his team. Kakashi had become aware of the man the moment he had arrived, so while his team was groaning and untangling themselves he slipped out from under Akamaru and spun to face a massive man with a giant beard, kunai in hand. Seeing the tenseness in Kakashi's form the big man raised his hands and backed away slightly.

"I'm guess'n that you are the Shin-oh-bi or whatev'r that Dumbledore hired? I'm Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. I'm gonna be takin' you aroun' and all that." Kakashi nodded once in recognition and put away his concealed weapons as the rest of his team finally struggled to his feet. Kakashi quickly grabbed his black carry bag and slung in over his shoulder. Hagrid peered at them.

"I thought tha' there was s'posed to be six of you." Kiba stepped forward somewhat irritated.

"Akamaru may be a dog but he's as much of a member as I am." Hagrid looked around him to see that dog that was Akamaru. He came mid-way up the teenager's chest, but was barely waist high for the big man. Hagrid stared at Akamaru for a bit, as the dog got tenser under the scrutiny.

"Well aint you a handsome fella!" Hagrid bellowed and laughed. "Aye, this'd be a team of six." Kakashi glanced quickly at the surroundings before turning back to Hagrid. They were currently at the back of a small, dark alley that was hidden away from the rest of the world.

"Shouldn't we get going? We have a lot to do." Kakashi asked. Hagrid scratched his beard and nodded.

"Aye, we do. Wear these," he said, throwing different coloured hoodies at the group. "The bottom half looks alrigh' apart from the bandages, but them shirts look mighty weird. These'll stop you from standing out Dumbledore said." And so began the struggle for colours. Kakashi's speed gave him access to the black one. Hinata easily got the purple and Neji and Shikamaru both battled for the blue, Neji quickly winning. Kiba grabbed green, which left a dissatisfied Shikamaru the bright orange and pink one. After the team was effectively covered they left the alleyway they had been hiding in. They emerged into a mass of strangely dressed people and phenomenon that could not be explained. Each team member was gawking behind their mask, Kakashi being no exception. In shop windows there were moving pictures and flying objects. On the side of the streets there were people in pointy hats doing strange and wonderful things without using hand signs. The group had their hoods pulled over their heads and clustered in a tight group, they followed Hagrid. He led them to a strange building with the logo of a stick and a swirl. Before entering Hagrid turned to the Shinobi.

"This is Ollivander's Wand shop. Is the place we'll find out which of ye will be the students and them bein' the students will get ye wands as well."  
"Wands?" Neji asked Kakashi. The older Ninja merely shrugged and followed the giant into the store. Inside were stacks and stacks of strange black cases in a mass of shelves. An old man was standing next to a wooden desk, one of those boxes in his hand. As the group crowded around the man he bowed to Kakashi.

"Hello, I am Ollivander. I will be helping decide the students and give them correct wands." He introduced himself. Kakashi nodded.

"How would you like to proceed?" He asked. Ollivander opened the black case and pulled out a wooden stick.

"This wand is used for situations such as this when we don't know if a person has magical ability and if that magical ability is suitable for actual use. I would like each of the candidates to hold this for ten seconds and then follow some instructions. Who will go first?" Ollivander asked, waving vaguely at the group. Kakashi paused, before pushing an unsuspecting Shikamaru towards the old man.

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru groaned before taking the offered stick. He held it for ten seconds and glanced at Ollivander. "Now what?" Ollivander pointed to a glass jar on a table next to Kakashi.

"Wave the wand at that." He instructed, taking a small step back. Shikamaru stared at him from behind his mask before sighing.

"Troublesome," he muttered before flicking the wand at the jar. Said jar flew up into the air, shattering on the ceiling and showering the group below. Everyone was staring at the strange stick in Shikamaru's hand, ignoring the shards of glass tinkling on their masks. Shikamaru held the wand away from him and nearly threw it back to Ollivander. The old man hummed a few times while writing in a small black book before holding the wand out again.

"Who's next?" And so it went, each member did the same thing as Shikamaru, but with different reactions. Kiba's jar grew fur and started to run around on four legs, leading the young ninja on a merry chase to retrieve it. Hinata's floated elegantly into the air before shining a great light. Neji barely even grabbed onto the wand before every class object in the shop exploded. Even Kakashi had a try, though the entire team plus Ollivander agreed he shouldn't be given a wand ever again after the vase he aimed at somehow turned completely solid and knocked over most of the shelves in the store before narrowly missing Kakashi's head and flying out the window. The team leader spent the rest of the testing period fixing the store.  
When finally everyone had been tested, Ollivander called Kakashi back to the group.

"From the performances I think that Rabbit is a natural when it comes to magic. Her control is fabulous." Ollivander complimented and Kiba slapped his old team mate on the shoulder as the rest of the team quietly congratulated her.

"All the others were about the same level apart from Eagle's and your own… Your magic is a bit too volatile, but Eagle's was explosive and extremely uncontrolled so I would not recommend him." Ollivander finished. The room went silent and the team turned their heads towards Neji. He glowered from beneath his mask as he could feel the grins being turned on him. He glanced at each of them, daring them to say what he knew was coming.

"Come on. Say it!" He growled, irritated. The team laughed and shrugged and Kakashi placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"We weren't going to say anything," he said slyly, a smile in his voice. Kakashi looked back to his team.

"Dumbledore-sama wanted two of you, so Rabbit is one. Meaning its either Dog or Snake. Which one?" Before Shikamaru could squirm his way out of becoming a student, Kiba beat him to it with a very good reason.

"Not me, Akamaru and I need to work in a team. We wouldn't be able to stay together if I was the student. And turning Akamaru into his human form is too draining." Kakashi nodded, his hands in his pockets. After a moment he tapped Shikamaru's leg with his foot.

"Congratulations Snake, you've been accepted into Hogwarts!" Kakashi said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Shikamaru groaned.

"Splendid!" Ollivander said, clapping his hands together. "I'll find you your wands and then let you go on your way. Hagrid, do you have the money?" Ollivander asked, bustling around the piles of fallen boxes. Hagrid nodded and dropped a bag of money on the desk.

"Tha's enough for the two wands."  
Kakashi glanced at the money, then at the time.

"Hagrid?" He asked.

"What do ye need?" Kakashi waved a hand at the clock.

"It's already nine, and we need to get the gear for the students. Come with me and help me get it?" Hagrid nodded and walked towards the entrance. Before following, Kakashi motioned to his group.

"Be careful and stay here until I come back." By the end of the strange shopping trip, Kakashi and Hagrid had come back with two trolleys full of suitcases and an owl for both ninja. Each suitcase had a few school uniforms, books, textbooks, and everything a third year would need at Hogwarts. Kakashi knocked on Ollivander's door and waited for the younger ninja to come out. Shikamaru came out bearing an 11 inch willow wand with a unicorn centre. Hinata had a 10 inch oak with dragon core. Both were holding their wands away from them, as if still untrusting of the wooden sticks. Neji, Kiba and Akamaru followed, looking completely bored. Kakashi shoved a trolley with a black owl on it towards Shikamaru.

"Here's your stuff, here's your owl, name it." He ordered. Shikamaru stared at the bird for a while.

"Name it what?" He asked. Kiba suddenly popped up beside him.

"Whatever you want. It's not that hard. Name after someone you respect or something," he suggested before walking away again. Shikamaru stared at the bird and carefully reached out the pat it, a sad smile on his face.

"Asuma…" Kakashi watched the small naming with sad eyes before he turned and gave the other trolley to Hinata.

"Your stuff and owl." Hinata stared at the light yellow and orange bird in the cage that was staring at a bug on the thin metal bars. Looking at the colours, and the way the owl fixated itself to intently on one thing, the name popped easily to her mind.

"You'll be Naruto," she said quietly, not letting the others hear. She turned to see Kakashi watching her with an amused glint in his eyes and a light blush appeared on her face.  
"Why do we have owls?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kakashi shrugged, hand automatically going to his empty back pocket, looking for the book that wasn't there.

"Apparently all kids at this school have a rat, cat or owl. Owls seemed to be the most useful. So…" he trailed off and his shoulders slumped in depression when his hand came back empty. Kiba reached out and patted the Jonin on the shoulder.

"I feel for you sensei…" He comforted. Kakashi nodded his head sadly to the amusement of the others.

"Oh no!" Hagrid shouted, shaking the group to attention. Kakashi's hand automatically gripped a kunai hidden in the pocket.

"What is it?" He asked, tense and ready to attack or defend.

"The train! It leaves in a few minutes! You guys need ta be on it!" Kakashi froze, then nodded, immediately springing into Leader mode.

"Snake and Eagle, take Snake's things to the train now. Platform 9 ¾ on the train station nearby. Run at the wall that has Platform 9 on it. Go, now!" In the blink of an eye Neji, Shikamaru and Shikamaru's stuff were gone.

"Rabbit, Dog, Akamaru go together. Take Rabbits stuff and everyone else's bags." In a flash the remaining members were gone. Kakashi turned to Hagrid.

"Tell me what I need to know."

"Right. The two 'students' need ta get dressed in time for the train ta arrive at Hogwarts. The rest of ye are s'posed to walk around the train as guards. Ignore students that aint doing anythin' wrong. Tell the others te get back te their seats. When ye get there, there'll be a carriage for the guards. It'll be at the very end and no-one else'll be allowed in it. The two bein' students need te go with the rest of the school but stay at the entrance doors with all of the lil' first years. You guards are s'posed to stand inside the Great Hall and when Dumbledore introduces you stand up the front. That's it…" before Hagrid could finish speaking, Kakashi nodded, then him and his black bag disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving a very befuddled Hagrid behind.

* * *

00000

* * *

00000

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be updated around the 12/10. Give or take a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi stared solidly at the brick wall in front of him. Looking up at the clock, he saw that there was two minutes left before the train departed. He warily pushed a hand out and watched it seemingly go through the wall. He withdrew his hand and paused, before pushing it back through the wall.

"Okay…Still not the weirdest thing I've seen today," he muttered to himself before pushing the rest of his body through the wall and onto platform 9 ¾.  
Quickly henging into a random student he passed, he manoeuvred through the crowd of tearful parents towards the train. The rest of his team were standing at the door to the closest carriage, eyes searching for him. Both Shikamaru and Hinata had taken of their masks and hidden their ANBU uniforms with the black robes and Neji and Kiba had henged into students, as Kakashi had done. Akamaru had transformed into Kiba's form and was hidden by some spare black robes. As he was ducking and weaving through the big crowd of people he was nearly shoved to the ground as a woman with red hair barged into him. She was holding a rat and shouting as she ran alongside the train. Kakashi watched her curiously for a moment before running towards the train.  
Just before the doors closed he jumped aboard, his 'robes' catching in the door. His team tensed nearly imperceptibly but relaxed when he flashed his chakra at them, letting them know it was him. With no students in sight, he dropped the henge and adjusted his Wolf mask. Kiba and Neji followed suit though Akamaru just removed the robes, remaining in Kiba's form.

"Snake and Rabbit, I want you to find our charge, Harry Potter. He should have black hair, glasses and a scar on his forehead. He will be with a red headed boy, a bushy haired girl and possibly others. Join them. You are only students, remember that. If they ask any questions, change the subject. Do not blow cover no matter what. Get word to Dog or Eagle if something goes wrong." The duo nodded, grabbing their bags and with quick nods goodbye, walked away.

"Eagle and Dog, I want you to patrol the corridors. Any student gets out of their seat for any reason, sit them down. Do not harm them though. If possible, try to remain unseen." Neji disappeared without a word, though Kiba hesitated.

"What about you Wolf?" He asked, curious as ever. Kakashi grinned through his mask.

"I'll be outside," he replied before disappearing. Kiba sighed and he and Akamaru turned to walk the hallways.

"Knew it." He said, walking in the opposite direction Hinata and Shikamaru had gone.

Appearing outside, Kakashi infused his feet with chakra and crouched on top of the carriage he believed Potter and his friends were in. He could feel Shikamaru and Hinata's chakra inside as well as the presence of four others. Kakashi was rather relaxed, the only annoyance being the whistling the wind made as it passed through the gaps in his mask. The trip was going smoothly until they reached an empty field, on the outskirts of Hogwarts' boundaries. The train slowed to a stop and Kakashi tensed, an immense, overpowering feeling of fear and icy cold seeping through the air. He could see the metal beneath his feet crystalizing and becoming covered with frost. Suddenly there was another being on the train, this one infused with dark chakra. He felt it approach where his charge and team was and prepared his hands to teleport down to them. For a little while there was silence. And then he heard some screams and a body fall to the floor. Just as he was about to join them, a sudden flash of light stopped him. Kakashi felt an explosion of chakra, and the dark being disappeared, as well as the light. He stayed tense, trying to figure out whether he was needed or not. One of the people inside seemed to have things under control, and Kakashi felt Neji and Kiba check on things. He finally relaxed when all four of his teammates gave small chakra flashes.

Once again Kakashi relaxed and the train continued on its way to Hogwarts. As the castle came into view, Kakashi had to admit he was very impressed. It was massive. It had large grounds, a lake, and a forest and all in all was a beautiful sight to behold. The train stopped at a small station where all the kids began getting off in an excited, chattering mass. Below, a man who Kakashi recognised as being Hagrid was yelling out for first years to follow him. Turning his gaze back to the door, he watched Shikamaru and Hinata get off with a black haired boy, a red haired boy and a girl, and follow them towards a forest area. He waited until Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were next to him before jumping from the roof of the train to a small building. He turned his teammates his bag once again slung over his shoulder. Akamaru had regained his original form and both Neji and Kiba had their own bags.

"I expect a full report of what happened when we get to the castle." Kakashi ordered. Both nodded and followed him as he jumped off the building and moved towards the forest. The slipped away from where hundreds of students were getting into carriages and went to the end. There they found the carriage that Hagrid had spoken of. The ninjas piled in, Akamaru on one seat and the other three squished together with Kakashi in the middle. After some shifting, insulting and complaining they finally came to some kind of agreement and waited to arrive at Hogwarts. 0 Just before they reached the castle, a large red bird flew towards them and dropped a small envelope right in Kakashi's hands. As he opened it, the two ninja beside him surreptitiously tilted their heads, trying to get better access to the words. Kakashi sighed at them and began to read aloud.

"_To my dear Shinobi friends,  
There has been a change of plans from what Hagrid told you. An hour after everyone arrives, there will be a welcoming ceremony in the Great Hall. Before this ceremony I would ask that you and the two with you join me. Instead of them meeting up with the first years out front I would like to speak to them as well. I will be in a secret passageway. There is a portrait of a man with a bowl of fruit. Touch the apple and it will reveal the entrance. Go all the way down and turn right. One of my professors will bring the other two. I am assuming that you already have a plan to protect Mr Potter and his friends, without alerting them to the fact he is being protected. I am also assuming that this strategy has something to do with the two being students. Once we are all gathered at the meeting place, I would like to have some introductions and a small discussion about your strategy._ _Thank you,  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore"_

Kakashi folded up the paper and put it in his pocket to burn later. The ninja's carriage arrived a few minutes after the students, which gave them the secrecy they needed. Following the instructions they soon reached a small room with a few chairs in it. Shikamaru and Hinata were inside, looking very much the part of students. As soon as the other four entered, they both automatically moved to join the group, standing behind Kakashi. A cheerful old man in blue robes with a long white beard was there, as was a stern looking woman.

"Welcome. Please, remove your masks and sit." The woman said with a nod of her head. They followed the instructions, the woman giving the old man a stern look when she saw the young faces of the other ninja. The woman then raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who still had his fabric mask on underneath.

"This one is for personal use. Don't mind it," he said with a small smile, tilting his head slightly to the side. She opened her mouth to respond or protest but was cut off when the old man waved a hand.

"We do not have much time. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and your current employer," he introduced himself. Kakashi bowed, followed by the rest of his team. "This is Minerva McGonagall, she is Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House." Kakashi bowed to her as well.

"I am Kakashi Hatake the Team Leader, codenamed Wolf. The two who will play students are Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara." Both bowed and Kakashi gestured to the others. "These three are Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Kiba's bonded. Neji is codenamed Eagle, Kiba is Dog." The two wizards looked at the exited Akamaru in amusement.

"Now to get down to business. What is the cover story for each of you and the strategy?" Dumbledore said with a smile. Everyone in the room, including the ninja looked at Kakashi in interest. He was the only one who knew the strategy. Kakashi thought for a moment, running the newly formed strategy through his head again, before beginning.

"Hinata and Shikamaru are very capable and if it were it any other mission I would trust them with the Potter boy by themselves. However, those two are strictly specialist skilled. I feel that it would be safer for both them and Potter if I were to be with them. Unfortunately, I cannot act as a student. Nor can I be Potter's personal bodyguard, because that would defeat the whole purpose. So I will be Hinata and Shikamaru's personal bodyguard." He said. Dumbledore nodded with a pleased smile, approval shining in his eyes. "Hinata and Shikamaru will focus on gaining their trust and becoming friends with them. That will let them join Potter and his friends wherever they go. Meaning I can go with them."

"What about the other two? They can't be the only guards, it will be too suspicious." Professor McGonagall asked, seemingly still worried about their age.

"In theory, yes it will be suspicious. In practice, those two are all that is needed. Kiba and Akamaru will patrol outside. Neji will focus on the indoors. I will also create four clones to join them." Neji frowned at this, staying quiet when Kakashi waved a hand at him.

"I see. What are the cover stories?" Dumbledore asked. "Basically, Hinata, who is the daughter of a wealthy lord in Japan, was invited here for her safety, as there is someone targeting her in her school at Japan. Shikamaru is a close friend she was allowed to take with her. In this story, Hinata is being stalked by one of the students at the school and her father, an acquaintance of yours asked for her to come here for schooling for the time being while the situation is resolved. I am her personal bodyguard. In addition as repayment for taking Hinata and Shikamaru, Hinata's father sent some of his best personal guards to help protect the school. He had heard about the escape of Sirius Black and as a precaution he sent the others. I will also be the head of this convoy. This story will also let me have contact with the guards without suspicion or confusion." Everyone nodded, the wizards impressed and the ninjas unsurprised at Kakashi's brilliant plan.

"The only problem in this story is that neither Hinata nor Shikamaru know any magic. They will need after school tutor lessons. Both will also need to be in the same year and classes as Potter."

"All is organised. They will have private lessons on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons. Each with a different teacher. They should learn quickly." Professor McGonagall said briskly. Kakashi sent a questioning glance at the two in question.

"We can do it," Hinata said softly.

"Good," replied Professor McGonagall. "You will both need to go to all classes, do all homework and assignments, get appropriate marks and go to any and all detentions you may receive. You will also need to follow all the rules, as not every teacher will know what you truly are. I would also appreciate it if you stayed together as much as possible." She ordered before she turned to Kakashi.

"I have a request," she began. Kakashi gestured for her to continue. "I would like one or both of them to join the Gryffindor quidditch team." Seeing their confused looks she continued. "Quidditch is a sport played on flying broomsticks." The Ninjas continued to stare at her. "Mr Potter plays quidditch, and I thought it would be safer for one of those two to learn to play." Kakashi nodded.

"Shikamaru will do it." Shikamaru scowled at Kakashi but sighed when the older ninja pointedly ignored him.

"Yeah… I'll need lessons. I'm a fast learner but I still need a _way_ to learn." He said in a bored tone. McGonagall nodded.

"I'll teach you." Everyone was quiet for a while going over the information in their heads.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Shikamaru and Hinata, I want you to go with Professor McGonagall. Kakashi, could you please make the clone guards and station them around the great hall. You may stand up the front next to our table until Shikamaru and Hinata are sorted into Gryffindor, where you can then stand or sit with them. Kiba and Neji, if you could stand guard at the doors to the Great Hall on the inside. I will introduce you, but you don't have to say or do anything." He paused for a moment. "What about your clones? What will their names be if I need to call on them?" Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Cat, Deer, Tiger and Horse. Basically the picture on their masks." Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

"We must go." He said before gesturing to the door. Professor McGonagall guided Shikamaru and Hinata out while the others followed behind Dumbledore. Kakashi stayed in the room for a moment, concentrating his chakra and forming hand signs.  
Four shadow clones appeared beside him.

"I need you guys to henge into different forms. Cat, Deer, Tiger and Horse masks. ANBU uniforms." When his clones had henged, Kakashi quickly caught up to Dumbledore, his clones behind him. Dumbledore nodded in approval.

"Very nice."  
Kakashi nodded in thanks as they reached the doors.

"They will stare at you but pay them no mind." Dumbledore warned with a mischievous smile. With that, the giant doors swung open without a sound. The boisterous noise that had been present immediately shrunk down until the room was completely silent. Everyone was watching the people in masks. Kakashi's eyes flicked from table to table and immediately picked out his charges. They were staring just the same as everyone else. At least Shikamaru and Hinata looked young for their ages Kakashi mused as he saw the young faces. Kakashi silently followed Dumbledore, feeling slightly uneasy as the teachers at the end of the room searched him suspiciously with their eyes. Neji and Kiba stayed at the doorway, the shadows flickering off their masks in a threatening way. Akamaru stood between them, right in the middle of the now closed doors.  
The clones all went to a different corner of the rooms, while Kakashi followed Dumbledore up to a dais with a long table on it. It had a range of teachers on it, the only people he recognised were Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore took up his position, standing behind his chair as Kakashi stood at the end of the table, next the small man beside Hagrid, who gave him a slight glance. Kakashi gave a polite bow, turning his attention back to Dumbledore as he began his speech.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were excitedly talking about the new students they met on the train when the massive doors opened with a low groan. Ignoring it they continued chatting until silence fell around the room. The trio looked up in surprise as Dumbledore walked in followed by seven people and a big dog. The strangers were all wearing black pants with bandages on the lower legs and sandals. They had more bandages on their thigh with a black pocket tied to it. They were also wearing what seemed to be tight, black tank tops underneath strange white, white metal armour. They had long black gloves that went to mid-upper arm with more of the white armour.

The trio also noted with surprise that they all had strange masks with what looked like animal faces. Two of the people stopped the moment they came through the doors and moved to be on either side of them. The one closet to the Gryffindor table was about their height with spiky brown hair sticking up from behind a mask with what seemed to be a dog's face in tribal looking patterns in green on the front. The one on the other side of the doors had long brown hair in a ponytail and a blue eagle mask. The massive white dog stood in between the two lazily. Four of the others separated and all stood in dark corners, stopping the students from seeing them. The only one left was following Dumbledore up to the professors table. This one had a black band around his upper arm and white hair that spiked in a lopsided fashion. He was taller than the other two that the students had been able to catch a glimpse of and had a red wolf mask. As he followed Dumbledore past where the three were sitting, his masked face tilted slightly to the side and they flinched when they felt his gaze on them. The man turned his head away and continued to stand beside Professor Flitwick at the table. Their attention left the stranger as Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of defence against the dark arts teacher. Good luck Professor," he waved a hand towards a worn out looking man sitting at the long table next to a man dressed in all black with a sour expression on his face. The great hall filled with polite clapping as Professor Lupin stood and bowed to the students. Dumbledore continued.

"Secondly, our care of magical teacher for many years has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore gestured to Hagrid, who after an elbow to the ribs from Professor McGonagall attempted the same feat as Lupin, though accidently knocking the table as claps and cheers filled the air.

"Thirdly, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic… Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban," whispers broke out throughout the hall and Kakashi noticed his charge looking rather pale. "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities…a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets into their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." Dumbledore paused in his grave speech, looking around. He then continued, in a more hopeful note, pointing his fingers to the sky.

"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," Kakashi watched in slight awe as Dumbledore waved a hand, causing one of the candles by his side to go out. "If one only remembers to turn on the light." He finished, waving his hand once more to relight it. There was a pause as he let this information sink into the students minds.

"Fourthly," he said in his previous cheerful demeanour. "In addition to the dementors who will be patrolling the entrances to the grounds, we will also have guards who are going to be safeguarding the school and the immediate grounds outside." He waited as loud chatter arose from the gathered students, who if they hadn't already noticed, were staring at the clones around the room. "Their leader," Dumbledore said, pointed towards Kakashi, "is code-named Wolf. Should any of you have any complaints or questions about the behaviour of any guards, talk to a Professor who will direct you to him." Kakashi gave a polite bow to the babbling students, all staring at his masked face.

"Finally, Wolf is not only the leader of this convoy of guards, but is also the personal bodyguard of two students who will be joining us this year. Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara have come from Japan to join us this year. They will be in their third year, and I hope you all make them feel welcome." The doors swung open and Hinata and Shikamaru were escorted into the hall by Professor McGonagall, who at one point had snuck from the assembly. She guided the two in between the staring houses to a small stool in front of the dais with an odd hat on it. McGonagall picked up the hat and gestured for Hinata to take a seat on the stool. She hesitated but eventually sat down. McGonagall then placed the dusty old piece of material on Hinata's head, then suddenly it began to move and talk. Kakashi stared at it, his mouth very close to dropping open as he watched it. He quickly opened his Sharingan and was completely stunned when there was no chakra. It was just a hat. "Ahh, a shy one. Where should I put you? You're very kind but also extremely brave. Willing to put your life on the line for the people you care about. Hufflepuff seems like a good choice, but I think you should go to… Gryffindor!" the hat said. Suddenly a burst of cheering came from the table under a line of maroon flags. Hinata shyly got up and walked over to the cheering and took a seat next to Harry who was sitting near the front of the large table, opposite his other two friends. Then McGonagall gestured for Shikamaru to sit on the stool. Once he did the hat was placed on his head and began to move and talk again.

"Another new family bloodline. Quite the genius this one is… very strategic, always planning a few moves ahead. A great skill of Ravenclaw house, but occasionally in the other houses. Also this one is very lazy, but brave at heart. So it has to be… Gryffindor!" another burst of cheers came from the table that Hinata was seated. Shikamaru sighed in slight relief and boredom then got up and made his way to sit with Hinata, also while muttering about how much a drag the mission was. Hinata and Harry both greeted him with a smile.  
The chatter and excited babble of the Gryffindor table fell silent as a shadow fell over Hinata. She looked up and smiled at Kakashi who was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. He bent down and put his masked face next to her ear.

"I'll be by the wall. The one next to you is our charge, Harry Potter. If possible, make friends with him. If all else fails go for Hermione." Kakashi spoke in such a quiet voice that even Hinata, with her Ninja trained hearing struggled to hear him, let alone the attempted eavesdropper. Kakashi turned his amused eye onto the boy who quickly moved away from Hinata, from where he had been leaning over to make out the words. Kakashi bowed to the teens, flicking his eye back to Harry before moving fluidly to the wall, leaning against it. After a pause, the table began talking again, getting more enthusiastic. Harry awkwardly stuck a hand out to Hinata.

"Hi," he said quietly. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," he blushed slightly when Hinata gently smiled at him, placing her hand in his.

"Hello Harry. My name is Hinata Hyuga." A strange accent caused a slight lilt in her voice, twisting the r's in his name. The red headed boy across from Hinatastuck a greasy hand towards her.

"My name's Ron. Ron Weasley." Hinata cautiously took his hand, feeling Kakashi's gaze on her.

"Hello Ron," she replied, surreptitiously wiping her hand on the napkin.

"And I'm Hermione Granger. I hope we can get along!" The girl diagonal to Hinata stuck out her hand with a slightly snobbish look on her face. Hinata smiled politely and shook her hand. Her gaze turned to Shikamaru who was staring at the food with an odd expression on his face. Following her gaze, the three friends finally noticed the strange boy. Harry was the first to offer a hand.

"Hi, I'm -"

"Harry Potter, I know," Shikamaru broke in with a bored tone. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet you." The small group went quiet until Shikamaru gave an awkward grin to ease the tension, remembering the order to make friends.

"So I hear you know about quidditch Harry. Are in you any need of another player?" This immediately set the two boys on him as they quizzed him about everything and anything to do with quidditch.

Kakashi watched on in amusement as his two teammates managed to bond immediately with his three charges. Ron and Harry were relentlessly questioning Shikamaru, while Hermione seemed to be talking about the joys of studying, which Hinata actually seemed somewhat interested in. Kakashi caught Dumbledore's eye while he was talking to the man in black who always seemed to be angry. Dumbledore waved a hand, calling Kakashi over. Kakashi flicked his gaze over to Shikamaru who met his gaze immediately. He gestured to Dumbledore with his head, receiving a slight nod in return. Within seconds, the ninja was behind Dumbledore.

"You called?"

"Yes," he said, pushing backwards in his chair. "I would like for you and the clones to escort each house back to their common room." Kakashi nodded before disappearing. Dumbledore jumped slightly when the ninja seemed to appear in the middle of the room in less than a second. Nearly the entire hall went quiet, staring in awe at the suddenly appearing guard. Kakashi raised a fist and in a few seconds, Kiba, Neji and his clones were by his side. He started with the real members of his team.

"I want you two begin the patrol. Dog, you and Akamaru will be outside. Neji, you and one of my clones will be walking around the entire castle. I also want you to set up some traps. None that can harm. I want you both to get at least five hours rest tonight," as they began to protest he held up a hand.

"Were this any other mission I would let you stay awake constantly, but this is a yearlong mission. You'll pass out from exhaustion before long. I'll send Pakkun to show you where to sleep at three in the morning. Agreed?" Both nodded before disappearing, one of his clones going with them.

"Each of you will guide a house to their common room. I'll take Gryffindor. After that I would like you to patrol the floor that common room is on. Any students out of bed must be taken back to their rooms, but not injured in any way or overly frightened." The clones nodded, before going back to their original positions. Kakashi himself casually walked over to the Gryffindor table this time closer to the doors than his charges. The silence that had fallen began to fade as students began talking and yelling at each other once more. After about another half hour, the food suddenly vanished from the tables. The students quieted as Dumbledore stood. The teachers followed and Kakashi walked to the front of the Gryffindor table. His clones each stood at the end of each of the remaining house tables.

"Well, that was a fine meal. Now, it is time for bed! I would like all students to follow their house prefects. A guard will accompany each house to their common room. And any student who attempts to sneak out will be caught, and put to bed. You will be punished in the morning," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the two frowning Weasley twins. All the students stood in one big rush and Kakashi quickly moved to Hinata and Shikamaru's side. Following behind them closely, he memorised, or attempted to memorise the path taken to the common room. Though with moving staircases and the distraction of talking, moving paintings, it was a somewhat failed feat.

Kakashi nodded with appreciation as he entered the warm, homely looking common room. It had couches, desks and a warm fire. Against the far wall was a winding staircase that the students were walking up. Kakashi stopped next to the portrait of a fat lady that had let them in. He saw Shikamaru and Hinata say something to the three charges, before moving towards him. He noticed with mild surprise that the three students seemed to be waited on his team mates.

"You two seem to have made fine progress. Keep it up. For tonight and the next few nights I want you to stay and sleep in your dorms the entire night unless one of them gets up." Both nodded and followed their friends up the stairs. Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. As he stepped out of the portrait hole he wasn't surprised to see Professor McGonagall walking towards him.

"Dumbledore would like to see you." He nodded and followed the older woman as she went through hallways and up and down stairs. At last they reached a pair of odd gargoyles.

"Liquorish Straps," she said and a staircase revealed itself. Kakashi stared for a moment before shrugging and following her to the case. He was slightly off put when the stairs began to move by themselves. The room they reached at the top was completely full of objects, only a few of which Kakashi could actually put a name to. Putting them out of mind he turned his attention to Dumbledore who was sitting behind a large desk.

"Ah Kakashi, you made it," he said as Kakashi bowed in greeting. "I hope everything has gone well." Kakashi nodded. "Sarutobi told me you had team reports. May I have them?" He asked politely. Kakashi gave a slight smile.

"Of course." He pulled a scroll from his vest pocket, made a few hand signs and passed the recently-appeared folders to the wizard. Dumbledore put them on his desk and smiled.

"I'll give these back in the morning. Professor McGonagall will take you to the room you and your other teammates will be sharing." He told the ninja. Kakashi bowed and retreated, leaving the wizard alone. With a sigh, Dumbledore opened the first, thinnest folder.

* * *

**_Hinata Hyuga_ **

_Age: 16  
Clan: Hyuga  
Blood Type: A  
Ninja Registration: 012612  
Ninja Rank: Chunin_

_Immediate Family:  
Hyuga Elder (Grandfather)  
Hiashi Hyuga (Father)  
Hizashi Hyuga (Uncle) DECEASED  
Neji Hyuga (Cousin)  
Hanabi Hyuga (Sister)  
Himiko Hyuga (Mother)_

_Team members:  
Kiba Inuzuka/Akamaru (Team Kurenai)  
Shino Aburame(Team Kurenai)  
Kurenai Yuhi(Team Kurenai)  
Shizune(Team Three)  
Sakura Haruno(Team Three)  
Ino Yamanaka(Team Three)  
Kakashi Hatake (Team Kurenai Temporarily)_ _  
_

_Academy Graduation: 12  
Chunin Promotion: 14  
Special Abilities: Gentle Fist  
Byakugan  
_

_Missions: 33  
- D-Rank: 10  
- C-Rank: 14  
- B-Rank: 8  
- A-Rank: 1  
- S-Rank: 0_

* * *

**_Kiba Inuzuka_ **

_Age: 16  
Clan: Inuzuka  
Blood Type: B  
Ninja Registration: 012620  
Ninja Rank: Chunin  
_

_Immediate Family:  
Hana Inuzuka (Sister)  
Tsume Inuzuka (Mother)_

_Team members:  
Hinata Hyuga (Team Kurenai)  
Shino Aburame(Team Kurenai)  
Kurenai Yuhi(Team Kurenai  
Kakashi Hatake (Team Kurenai Temporarily)  
Shikamaru Nara (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Choji Akimichi (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Neji Hyuga (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Naruto Uzumaki (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Rock Lee (Team Two)  
Tenten (Team Two)  
Yamato (Team Two)_ ___  
_

___Academy Graduation: 12  
Chunin Promotion: 14  
Special Abilities: Beast Partnership_

_Missions: 50_  
_- D-Rank: 21_  
_- C-Rank: 19_  
_- B-Rank: 8_  
_- A-Rank: 2_  
_- S-Rank: 0_

* * *

** _Neji Hyuga_**

_Age: 17  
Clan: Hyuga  
Blood Type: O  
Ninja Registration: 012587  
Ninja Rank: Jonin  
_

_Immediate Family:  
Hyuga Elder (Grandfather)  
Hiashi Hyuga (Uncle)  
Hizashi Hyuga (Father) DECEASED  
Hinata Hyuga (Cousin)  
Hanabi Hyuga (Cousin)  
Himiko Hyuga (Aunt)_

_Team members:  
Might Guy (Team Guy)  
Rock Lee(Team Guy)  
Tenten (Team Guy)  
Shikamaru Nara (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Choji Akimichi (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Kiba Inuzuka/Akamaru (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Naruto Uzumaki (Sasuke Retrieval Team)_ _  
_

_Academy Graduation: 12  
Chunin Promotion: 15  
Special Abilities: Gentle Fist  
Byakugan  
_

_Missions: 62  
- D-Rank: 26  
- C-Rank: 19  
- B-Rank: 4  
- A-Rank: 11  
- S-Rank: 2_

* * *

**_Shikamaru Nara_ **

_Age: 16  
Clan: Nara  
Blood Type: AB  
Ninja Registration: 012611  
Ninja Rank: Chunin  
_

_Immediate Family:  
Shikaku Nara (Father)  
Yoshino Nara (Mother)_

_Team members:  
Asuma Sarutobi (Team Asuma) DECEASED  
Ino Yamanaka (Team Asuma)  
Choji Akimichi (Team Asuma)  
Kakashi Hatake(Team Asuma Temporarily)  
Kiba Inuzuka/Akamaru (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Choji Akimichi (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Neji Hyuga (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Naruto Uzumaki (Sasuke Retrieval Team)  
Kotetsu Hagane (Nijū Shōtai)  
Izumo Kamizuki (Nijū Shōtai)_ ___  
_

___Academy Graduation: 12  
Chunin Promotion: 12  
Special Abilities: Ino-Shika-Cho Formation  
Shadow Technique_

_Missions: 39_  
_- D-Rank: 8_  
_- C-Rank: 3_  
_- B-Rank: 9_  
_- A-Rank: 19_  
_- S-Rank: 0_

* * *

**_Kakashi Hatake_ **

_Age: 27  
Clan: Hatake  
Blood Type: O  
Ninja Registration: 009720  
Ninja Rank: Jonin  
_

_Immediate Family:  
Sakumo Hatake (Father) DECEASED_

___Team members:  
Minato Namikaze (Team Minato) DECEASED  
Obito Uchiha (Team Minato) DECEASED  
Rin (Team Minato) DECEASED  
Shikamaru Nara (Team Asuma Temporarily)  
Ino Yamanaka (Team Asuma Temporarily)  
Choji Akimichi (Team Asuma Temporarily)  
Shino Aburame (Team One)  
Naruto Uzumaki (Team One/Team Kakashi)  
Sai (Team One/ Team Kakashi)  
Sakura Haruno (Team Kakashi)  
Sasuke Uchiha (Team Kakashi) MISSING NIN - CRIMINAL  
Shino Aburame (Team One)  
Kiba Inuzuka/Akamaru (Team Kurenai Temporarily)  
Hinata Hyuga (Team Kurenai Temporarily)  
Kurenai Yuhi (Team Kurenai Temporarily)  
ANBU Member – Confidential (DECEASED) X 21  
Other Team Members (DECEASED) X 31_

_Academy Graduation: 5_  
_Chunin Promotion: 6_  
_Special Abilities: Chidori_  
_Sharingan_

_Missions: 1'141_  
_- D-Rank: 197_  
_- C-Rank: 190_  
_- B-Rank: 414_  
_- A-Rank: 298_  
_- S-Rank: 42_

Dumbledore frowned, once again scanning Kakashi's list. There were so many deceased. With a heaving sigh Dumbledore waves his wand, opening a secret draw that he placed the folders in. After turning them invisible, he locked and hid the drawer. He looked up as Professor McGonagall walked through the door.

"I have shown him the room, though he went to patrol." Dumbledore nodded.

"I see… All we can do now is hope for the best…"

* * *

Hi. This is Sam (Unknown229) I know this is taking ages and the info of the ninja filled a few pages, but please be patient. And if I haven't already mentioned it, Kakashi will be the main focus of this story. And I'm not think of putting any couples in. Maybe a few one-sided relationships, but no romance.

Next update should be on about the 20th of october. Give or take a few days :) Hope you keep reading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kakashi stood at the wall in the Great Hall watching students without expression, fighting to keep back a yawn. After he had left Dumbledore's office, he had been guided to a small doorway on the seventh floor. It would seem that students rarely, if ever came to the seventh floor, so the privacy of Kakashi and his team would be better on that floor than anywhere else. After making a mental note of the placement of their room, Kakashi has sent a message to Kiba and Neji via his Nin-dogs, who were now currently sleeping on their Master's bed. Kakashi himself had patrolled from then until now, his energy being steadily sapped by the shadow clones. After breakfast, Kakashi had decided; he would change the shadow clones to something that consumes much less chakra, like dust or water clones. Holding four shadow clones for over thirteen hours was extremely exhausting. Kakashi had returned to the Gryffindor common room at seven, waiting for his charges and teammates to go down to breakfast. Shikamaru and Hinata were currently being engaged in excited conversation with Hermione about classes, mealtimes and their own schedules. Both Shinobi had been placed in all of Harry's classes.

"So basically, breakfast starts at 7:30am. Our first class, double Divination is at 9:00am. We have a break after that, then two more classes before lunch. There are three classes after lunch, before break. The break goes from 4:15 until 6:00, which is dinner. Dinner ends at 7:00. After dinner we usually stay in our rooms unless we need to go somewhere. Our curfew is at 9:00pm, so we're not allowed out of the common room after nine. Technically, there is no 'bed-time', but we usually go to bed at around 11. Then on Wednesday, at midnight we have Astronomy. Get it?" Shikamaru gave a vague nod, but Hinata looked somewhat panicked. Hermione gave a laugh at patted the purple-haired girl on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it. But luckily you're in our house and all of Harry and Ron's classes. You'll be fine!" She exclaimed. After that there was some meaningless chatter until Ron's curiosity was peaked.

"Hey Shikami," he said, nudging Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed, before turning his attention to the red-headed boy.

"It's Shikamaru, but what?" Shikamaru corrected patiently. Ron nodded.

"Right, Shikamura." Shikamaru merely sighed. "Is that weird old man going to be following us to our classes?" The red-head whispered, gesturing to Kakashi.  
Kakashi twitched, hand automatically going to a kunai at the insult, eyes narrowing on the teenager. Luckily, Hinata unknowingly came to the rescue.

"He's not old! He's only 27," she said, shaking her head. The trio looked at her with open mouths.

"B-but his hair! It's grey!" Ron blabbed. This time Hinata caught the movement of Kakashi, including the weapon his hand was resting on.

"It's silver! Silver!" She shouted frantically, widened eyes looking at Kakashi. Ron froze, realizing why she was panicked and turned around to see the glaring older ninja. Shikamaru laughed.

"He really hates it when he's called old, or when someone calls his hair grey." He said with an amused smirk at the older ninja. Ron's eyes were still locked onto the angry ninja whose single eye was sending out a death glare that surpassed even Snape's.

"Right…" Ron said in a low tone, slowly turning away. Harry laughed and whacked his friend on the shoulder.

"Good job Ron, make the body-guard angry on the first day!" He laughed.

Hermione sighed just as the large bell tolled to signal the end of breakfast. The group of five, followed by a disgruntled ninja, slowly stood up and trudged towards the massive doors. A few of the straggling students were then immensely surprised when the guards that had been lining the hall disappeared with a bang and a burst of smoke, only to reappear seconds later. Kakashi sighed quietly in mild relief as the strain on his chakra lessened. He followed the group up staircases and through hallways until they reached a thin, spiralling staircase. The moment he placed his foot on the bottom step, his nose was assaulted with the faint, yet painful and repugnant smell of perfume. As he walked further up the stairs, the smell only got stronger and more painful. By the time he was at the bottom of a ladder leading up through a trapdoor, his nose was hurting worse than it ever had before and he was breathless. He quickly grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and jerked him down a few steps. His charges stared at him in astonishment by the violence.

"I need you to be the guard here. I'll wait at the bottom of the stairs because I _really_ can't go in there," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Shikamaru winced.

"It's not easy for me either," he grumbled before climbing up the ladder, muttering about drags and lameness.

And so Kakashi spent the first lesson at Hogwarts stretched out casually on the bottom step in a light doze. He woke up once when a scream was heard, but when Shikamaru flared his chakra slightly in reassurance, Kakashi sunk back down into sleep. He didn't even wake up for the tolling of the bell that signalled the end of class. Many a teacher had become confused when some bemused students showed up in their classroom, excitedly chattering about the odd grey-haired guard who slept on the stairs. Kakashi finally woke when the second bell rung throughout the school and by the time his charges had made it down the stairs; he was leaning casually against the wall. He noticed with slight amusement the paleness of some of the students and the way they were completely silent, even his teammates looked somewhat nervous. As the group walked to Transfiguration, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the way Harry's friends kept glancing at him from the corner of their eyes with fear in their expressions. Just as they began to go down the moving stairs, a loud bang and a flash of smoke sent nearby students in hysterics. Kiba walked quickly from the smoke, going past his teammates without greeting, straight to Kakashi. Kakashi frowned as he took in Kiba's shattered mask tucked into his waistband. Ignoring the chorus of whispers, mostly about his face, Kiba stopped beside Kakashi.

"What's up?" He asked as Kiba leant in closer.

"We found something I think you should check out," Kiba replied with an unfamiliarly severe countenance. Kakashi nodded, quickly moving towards Shikamaru, Hinata and the Golden Trio. Ignoring the staring spectators, he spoke quietly to the two he was pretending to be guard to.

"I need to go check on something. I'll be back at Lunchtime. In the meantime I'll get Eagle to look after you." They both nodded and Kakashi bowed before he went back to Kiba. "Tell me where to meet you. I need to talk to Neji first." Kiba nodded.

"Near Hagrid's hut," he said before disappearing in another bang with a flash of smoke. Kakashi followed suit, appearing where he felt Neji's chakra signature. Kakashi sighed when the group of students who happened to be near Neji at the time started screaming and freaking out. Kakashi grabbed Neji by the arm.

"I need you to watch over Hinata and Shikamaru for me. I'll be back with them by Lunch." Neji merely inclined his head before disappearing, followed closely by Kakashi. The duo left a group of now calm, though utterly confused students staring at the space the guards had previously occupied. - Shikamaru and Hinata had nearly made it to their next class when Neji, completely dressed in his ANBU gear and mask popped into existence beside them. The trio of friends next to them jumped in surprise, while Hinata gave Neji a bow of greeting that he returned. Shikamaru waved a hand at him, not surprised in the least when Neji simply stared back at him.

"Did Wolf-senpai tell you where he was going?" Neji asked Shikamaru in a monotone. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Dog just appeared out of nowhere without his mask looking all serious and took him away. He didn't tell you?" He asked in return.

"I didn't ask," Neji replied in a tone meaning end of conversation.

"Of course not," Shikamaru muttered under his breath, ignoring the harsh glare Neji sent him from beneath his mask. The door swung open to the classroom just as the group of students and ninja's reached it. Neji stood at the back of the room, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at any student that even looked at him. The rest of the group took their seats as a small tabby cat leapt up to the podium. Neji eyes widened in complete surprise as the cat morphed into Professor McGonagall. The Professor frowned when her students continued silently staring at their desks or at Harry Potter. She sighed, knowing what had happened.

"So which one of you is going to die this year?" She asked in a dry, somewhat mocking voice. Every eye into the classroom turned towards Harry, who shrunk down into his seat. "Don't worry. Every year someone is prophesised to die. We have yet to lose a single student." This entire exchange left a very confused Ninja at the back of the room, trying to figure out what he had missed. - The arrival of dinner left a very unamused Neji standing in Kakashi's usual spot. Neither Kiba nor Kakashi had returned, leaving Neji to follow the students around for the rest of the day. Not even turning up for lunchtime which in itself was unusual for them both. A small part of him had begun to worry when even Kiba hadn't shown up for lunch.

Kakashi being late he could understand. It was literally against the guy's nature to show up on time unless he had been explicitly ordered to by the Hokage. However Kiba not turning up for lunchtime was very unusual. The guy was known for having an appetite that could nearly match Naruto's. As time had passed, the small, subconscious worry had grown to extreme concern. Neji, the usually calm, stoic member of the team was seconds away from abandoning his post to find his lost teammates. Luckily, just before that happened Kiba happed to walk through the doors. As the massive pieces of wood opened, they unleashed a frighteningly loud creak and groan. Silence fell around the entire Great Hall as students, teachers and ninja alike all turned to look. Kiba was missing his mask and was limping slightly as he slowly made his way towards Neji. His near silent footsteps somehow making loud noise in the quiet of the massive room. Dumbledore slowly began to stand as Kiba came closer, giving him the view of blood running down his arm. Kiba stopped in front of Neji and pulled him closer.

"Kakashi is passed out in the Gryffindor common room," Kiba whispered softly into Neji's ear. Neji froze. "What in Kami's name happened out there? What's wrong with him?" Kiba shook his head softly. "Just come with me. Kakashi told me to tell you when I told Dumbledore." Immediately, Neji had grabbed Kiba by the arm and was nearly dragging him towards the high table. They walked around it and straight to Dumbledore. Kiba bowed, ignoring the concerned look of the teachers.

"Wolf-san told me to tell you and Eagle something in private. Is there anywhere we can go?" Dumbledore nodded and led the way to a small door to the side of the teachers table. - As the door closed behind them a mass of chatter erupted from the students. Ron leaned over to Shikamaru, who still had a completely relaxed expression on his face.

"Do you know what happened? Where's the old guy? Aren't you worried?" Ron inquired rapidly. Shikamaru sighed.

"No, don't know and no." He responded bluntly. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.

"How are you not worried? He was bleeding!?" Hinata gently laid a hand on Hermione's in an attempt to calm her down.

"Please remember Hermione, we only met those guards last night. Wolf-san is the only one we have known before last night. Their job is the guard us, and since he seems to be okay there is no real reason to be worried." Hermione frowned.

"But what about Wolf? Aren't you worried about him? The other one was bleeding but Wolf didn't even show up!" Hermione exclaimed. Shikamaru let out a snort and even Hinata smiled.

"I would be worried if Wolf-san _did_ show up. He's never been on time for something in his life." Hinata replied gently. Hermione nodded.

"I guess…"

"Um, Hinata?" Hermione asked with a curious look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call him Wolf-san? What does the san mean?"

"Well, in our culture you call someone who you are not really close to, or who you want to respect by their last name. I add san to the end of his name because in our culture that is what you can someone who is older than you." Hermione nodded.

"I see. Then what would you call someone younger than you?" She asked. Hinata looked around to see quite of a few of the nearby Gryffindor's had gone quiet and where listening intently to what she had to say. She blushed.

"Ah, well…" she stuttered, becoming nervous from the attention. So Shikamaru took over.

"Because I am older than Hinata, I would call her Hinata-kun. Kun is the term we use when addressing someone younger, or in a lower position of respect. However, if we were talking to the prince, even if he was younger than us we would address him by his title, and then add sama to the end." Hermione nodded slightly.

"I think I get it. So you would call Professor McGonagall by McGonagall-sama?" She questioned. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, because she is a teacher, we would call her McGonagall-sensei. Because Dumbledore is the head of the school, and therefore the leader we call _him_ Dumbledore-sama." He replied. Ron stared at Shikamaru.

"That's really complicated." He said, rubbing his red hair. Shikamaru gave a small smirk.

"Not if you've grown up with it. Sama isn't always used just for a leader though. If you really respect someone, you would add sama to the end of their name as well. And if you were a friend with someone older than you, you would call them senpai. But usually when you are talking about someone, not to them you just use their name and not the honorifics." By now, even Hermione was looking at him with a lost expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru said before turning back to his food. Hinata smiled at the group, returning her gaze to the door Dumbledore, Neji and Kiba had disappeared into. Worry for her genin teammate working away at her. - Kiba sighed as they finally got away from the stares and whispers. The room they were in was pretty average and had nothing of interest in it, just a few chairs and a fireplace. Each person in the room sat in the chair. Dumbledore looked at Kiba, waiting for him to start speaking. Kiba took a deep breath before beginning.

"I went up to Kakashi to show him some really weird tracks and scents Akamaru and me had found down at the forest. I only got him about them because they were really close to the edge of the forest, near the Quidditch pitch." Dumbledore nodded in approval. "So when he got down from talking to Neji, I took him to where I had found the tracks. He said that we should follow them to see if what made them was really a threat, so we went deeper into the forest. After about ten minutes of tracking we reached an empty clearing." He frowned for a moment, remembering.

"It looked like trees had been ripped out of the ground, there were a heap of burn and gouge marks nearly destroying the trees on the edge of the clearing. When we got to the middle of it these three massive creatures came out of nowhere. We didn't even sense their chakra. We couldn't smell them either, because their smell was already so strong in the clearing, the monsters themselves were hidden in their own scent." Dumbledore leaned forward.

"What did they look like?" He question.

"It had the head of a lion, what looked like a goat body ,this massive, spiky tail and wings."

"Ah…" Dumbledore said, leaning back into his chair.  
"Those are what we called Chimaera's. Very rare. I'm very surprised that there were three in one place." Dumbledore informed the two. Kiba nodded.

"That's what Kakashi said. After they appeared he told me that he had faced some of these before and going up against two of them at the same time nearly killed him. So we got ready and started to fight them. Kakashi took on two of them and Akamaru and me took on the other one. By the time we had taken ours down, Kakashi was working on his second. We didn't kill them, just knocked them out. You should have seen Kakashi though. He was bleeding all over the place and from what I heard he used his lightning move nearly a dozen times. He was really tired 'cause he said had held the shadow clones for thirteen hours and didn't sleep either. It looked like it was gonna get him but this weird horse man came out and shot it. The horse-man told me that the only reason he helped was because I was a child and that if I went in there again, he would kill me." Dumbledore nodded.

"That's a centaur. They are the protectors of the forest, but if you stay out of their direct territory, you should be fine. What happened after that?" He questioned. Kiba shrugged.

"I took Akamaru back to our room, but Kakashi said he wanted to wait in the Gryffindor common room to I took him there and put him on the couch. I went to go check on Akamaru and when I came back Kakashi was asleep." Kiba gave Dumbledore a sheepish smile.

"I didn't want to wake him up and now I think there is blood on your couch…" Dumbledore sighed.

"You three should have gone straight to Madame Pomfrey so she could look at your injuries." Kiba frowned in confusion.

"Who's that?" He asked in a confused tone. Dumbledore just shook his head with a small smile.

"Never mind. Now we should go get Kakashi while the students are still…eating…" He trailed off when the door opened and he saw the mostly empty Great Hall. Dumbledore sighed.

"Well so much for that idea. I think one of you should go get him immediately before the students get there. The other should get Akamaru and take him down to Madame Pomfrey. I'll meet you four there." The two Ninja nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dumbledore laughed and shook his head again.

"Well aren't the Gryffindor's going to be in for an interesting surprise."

* * *

0000

* * *

0000

* * *

Well another chapter finished :) I can't give you an exact estimate of how long the next chapter will take, but probably sometime next week :)

Okay I totally know that my description of how the Japanese honourifics is mostly, if not completely wrong haha. Everything I wrote down I've gotten of Manga and Anime, so forgive me if is is terrible and wrong and such. If i havent mentioned it already, this is going to be a Kakashi story. It will mainly focus on Kakashi, 'cause I LOVE him ;) but I'll try my hardest to include the others as much as possible.

Also, please review my work :) I love knowing how I can make it easier to read, or if there are problems or mistakes I missed. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shikamaru yawned tiredly as the small group Gryffindor's made their way to the fat lady. After singing in an attempt to shatter a glass she begrudgingly let them in, muttering something about kids these days having no taste in music. Distracted by his yawn, Shikamaru missed the people in front of him coming to a halt and slammed into them, nearly knocking one of them onto the floor. He glanced around the group in slight confusion, unsure of what the problem was. He was startled to see Neji relaxing in one of the arm chairs, mask hanging from his limp fingers as he stared into the fire. Kiba was sprawled out on another armchair with a new bandage on his arm, absent-mindedly rubbing his foot on Akamaru's belly, who had stretched out comfortably in front of the fire. Shikamaru glanced at Hinata who looked as confused as he did at the presence of their present teammates and the duo pushed past the ever growing crowd of Gryffindor's clustering around the portrait entrance.

"What are they doing in here?"  
"Aren't they the guards?"  
"They're not wearing masks!"  
"Where's the old one?"  
"Isn't that dog so cute!?"  
"That one with long hair is so hot!"  
"How can a dog be that big?"  
"Oh my god! One of them is injured!"  
"Isn't that the cute one who had something to tell Dumbledore?"

Akamaru shot up from his relaxed position as a loud chorus of not-so-quiet whispers broke out among the ever increasing group. To Shikamaru's surprise, he didn't get into his defensive position in front of Kiba, but in front of the seemingly empty couch. Everything clicked in his quick mind as a small, brown pug jumped from the couch to stand by Akamaru. Neji kept his gaze on the fire, looking as if he didn't even know there were more people in the room while Kiba climbed to his feet with a long, laboured groan. Seconds later, as the amount of noise increased, a mass of silver hair popped up from behind the sofa. Kakashi's mask was still in place, but his hitae-ate was no-where to be seen. A chorus of gasps and whispered questions came from the group still huddled at the doorway as the curious students caught a glimpse of Kakashi's scar. He kept his left eye closed and gazed blearily around the room, looking everything that a ninja _shouldn't_ look like. Lazy, unprepared and very _very _tired. His eye locked onto the people in the doorway and it narrowed into a sharp glare. Everyone froze. Looking into Kakashi's eye on a normal day could be intimidating even for a ninja. Looking into a recently awoken, grumpy Kakashi's eye on one of his bad days was just down right terrifying. His icy glare caused complete silence in the room. His mask shifted slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You-" he started, his voice deadly quiet and as cutting as a blade. "Are all _way_ too loud. I have a headache. Shut up." And then the Legendary Copy-Ninja of Konoha promptly went back to sleep. The entire room was completely silent for a few moments. The students surrounding Shikamaru were pale and all seemed rather scared.

"Don't worry about Kakashi; he's just in a bad mood." Students gawked when Kakashi's pug, Pakkun jumped back on to the back of the couch and started speaking. "Now shoo before he wakes up again." Before Pakkun had even finished his sentence, somehow, every single student in the room was gone, having nearly sprinted to the stairs. It would seem talking dogs were not the norm in the place.

The only people that remained were Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Ninja's. The wizards and witch hesitated for a moment, and when Kiba gave them a grin they relaxed a bit. Shikamaru and Hinata went to their team-mates.

"How are you guys?" Shikamaru asked Kiba quietly. Kiba shrugged.

"I'm fine. Kakashi's tired as hell though. He's completely worn himself out. Before you guys came up we got him all wrapped up with bandages but he didn't want to have to move anymore so we just stayed here with him."

Hinata walked around the couch and crouched next to her team leader. He had bandages running up his arms and his ANBU armour had massive gashes and burns all over it. He had another bandage around his throat and on his head. She put a hand on his arm softly.

"How are you Kakashi-san?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine… Just tired," he responded. He sighed, before sitting back up. He ran a hand through his hair before climbing slowly and lazily to his feet. "Dog?" He called to Kiba. Kiba sat up straighter at looked over to the older Ninja.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see where my hitae-ate went?" Kiba just shrugged and Kakashi sighed. Kakashi's eye caught the gaze of the three students on the other side of the room.

"Ah," he said with a grin. "Hiya there." They all gave small smiles to him as he walked past them to the door. "Well, if you'll all excuse me… I'm gonna go have a snooze." And with that Kakashi left. The remaining people in the group were quiet for a moment. Kiba stood with a yawn and a stretch.

"We're going to join him. See you guys later," he said with a wave at his team-mates and the students. He left as well, Akamaru following at his heels. After a few seconds Neji stood as well. He went over to Shikamaru.

"Could you bring your hitae-ate tomorrow morning? Kakashi's gonna need one. I'll tell him you're lending him yours." Shikamaru nodded and Neji left the room with a bow towards Hinata. There was another silence before the three wizards completely relaxed. Ron yawned and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Is it just me or is that Wolf guy bi-polar?" Ron mused. Hinata smiled at him.

"No, he was just tired. He wasn't even angry… Just mildly irritated I guess." Ron gaped at her.

"If that was mildy irritated… I'd hate to see angry!" He said with a shudder. Hermione laughed before headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight everyone. I'll see you tomorrow." Everyone said goodnight and then they all went to their respective beds. Shikamaru and Hinata stayed downstairs for a while, just standing quietly.

* * *

Shikamaru slowly made his way up stairs, coming up to his shared room. Shikamaru had never shared a room before, not including the times he had to for ninja missions. As an only child he'd never really had to share anything. Shikamaru appreciated that, because at the end of the day he really preferred the quiet and peace, which was found rather rarely when you shared a room with someone else. Shikamaru winced as he pushed the door to his dormitory open, the sound of five boys all discussing something rather loudly, and Shikamaru could guess what they were discussing.  
To be completely honest, Shikamaru was rather impressed with the big room. The room had a stove that stood in the middle of the room that was mainly used for keeping warm and occasionally drying clothing. There were six four poster beds, each flanked by two windows with big windowsills that could be sat on. There was also a space to story personal belongings and a dresser was up against one of the windows. There were red curtains surrounding the beds and on the windows with gold trimmings. It was a very warm, cosy place and Shikamaru rather liked it there, even if he had only been in there once before. He hadn't met the other boys in the dorm because they had been asleep by the time Shikamaru went to bed the night before. Taking a deep breath and preparing himself he walked through the doorway. The noises stopped immediately as five sets of eyes turned towards him. He gave a small smile which was returned by the two boys he knew already. The five of them were sitting in the middle of the room on pillows and blankets taken from the beds. Shikamaru stood there awkwardly before Harry waved a hand at him.

"Come on over Shikamaru. Just grab your blankets and pillow," he said with a grin. Shikamaru nodded and quickly walked past the boys to his own bed and threw his stuff down in the space in between Ron and a slightly chubby boy with blondish brown hair. As Shikamaru sat down and got comfortable the boy stuck out a hand and grinned.

"Hi, my name's Neville Longbottom." Shikamaru took the hand and shook it.

"Shikamaru Nara," he returned. This introduction started the other two out of their staring. The boy on the other side of Neville was a boy with black hair and dark skin.

"My name's Dean Thomas. Nice to meet you," he said sticking his own hand out. Shikamaru repeated the same process and turned to the last one.

"Seamus Finnigan. Nice to meet ya." Shikamaru nodded. There was another silence before Shikamaru sighed.

"I know you want to ask questions so go ahead. I'll answer what I can," he said with a small smirk. The boys around him brightened up immensely and leaned forward slightly. Neville went first.

"How come you guys are here? Dumbledore didn't give us any specifics." He asked. Shikamaru though over whether or not to lie. Seeing as Kakashi had pointed out the reason when he told them the cover story, he figured it would be okay.

"Hinata's dad is pretty powerful back home and he found out that she was being stalked and harassed at the school back home. He was friends with Dumbledore and so he asked for Hinata and I to come here until the situation was resolved." He explained with a shrug. Seamus frowned.

"Then why are you here? No offence though mate," he added quickly.

"Hinata wanted to take a friend along. Her and I have been friends for a while and I figured it was a great opportunity." Shikamaru replied. There was a slight silence before Ron asked the question that had been on all their minds since the event downstairs.

"What happened to that other dude's eye? It's a really bad scar." This time Shikamaru didn't need to lie or take from the already made up story.

"No idea. He doesn't talk about himself. All I heard is that he got it while he was on duty, protecting someone." He said honestly. The group mulled over what he had said for a bit before Dean came out with the one question Shikamaru had no idea how to answer.

"So is Hinata single or what?"

* * *

Hinata was used to sharing a room, because she had a sister back home but nothing had prepared her for the excitement or sharing a room with five other girls. Hinata hadn't properly met the others before because her and Shikamaru had been downstairs for a while and when she finally went up, they were all asleep. Then she woke up before them, so really she hadn't even seen them properly. When she finally pushed the door open, what she wasn't expecting was to be immediately seized and shoved onto her bed which the five girls immediately sat on with her. It was rather squishy and Hinata was at the end of her bed against the headboard. The five girls all sat in front of her, staring.

"Ah.. Hi?" She said as a slight question. Hermione grinned at her.

"We're going to have a talk with you, but first we need to do introductions. What we do is we say our full name, nickname and hobby. I'll start. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm called Mione sometimes and my Hobby is reading. Your turn Hinata," Hermione said in excitement. Hinata merely stared and Hermione sighed.

"Okay, you can go last. Your turn," she said as she elbowed the blonde girl next to her.

"My name is Lavender Brown, my nickname is Lav and I love Divination," she said with a grin. The girl next to her had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Fay Dunbar, I'm just called Fay and my Hobby is quidditch." She said and then nudged the girl next to her. This one had long, braided orange hair.

"My name is Alicia Walker. My nickname is Alice and my hobby is anything to do with animals." She said with a shy smile. This left and Indian girl with long black hair.

"My name is Parvati Patil, I'm just called Parvati and I love Divination as well. She said with a small smile. This left Hinata. She took a deep breath to ignore her appearing nerves.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm just Hinata and I like pressing flowers," she finished with a small blush. The other girls all made excited squeaks.

"You're so cute Hinata!" Lavender said before putting on a serious face. "Okay, time to get serious. Who're the guys that were downstairs?" She asked. Hinata frowned at her.

"Well, Shikamaru was the one in robes. He's my close friends. The two who were awake are the new guards for the school and the other one was my bodyguard." She finished, not noticing the slack-jaws on the girls.

"Wait, you have the guy with the scar as your _personal_ bodyguard?" Parvati exclaimed. Hinata nodded slowly.

"Yes. Why?" She asked, confused. Parvati shook her head.

"Lucky girl…" she mused and the other agreed.

"Lucky?" Hinata asked. "Why am I lucky?"  
The other girls stared at her again before Lavender slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Hinata. Even with the mask and scar… That guy is hot with a capital H-O-T." She said with a wink. Hinata stared at them before catching on.

"You think Wolf-san is attractive?" She said and thought back to Kakashi's image earlier that afternoon. In her eyes he was like one of those teachers you have that just happen to have that kind of appeal. She was still in love with Naruto so it didn't really affect her.

"Yes!" The girls cried.

"Did you not see those muscles!" Lavender exclaimed.

"And even with the mask, you could tell he has a very nice face," Alicia added with a small smile.

"So how old is he?" Fay asked excitedly. Hinata just stared in a slight panic. What?

* * *

Neji and Kiba sighed as once again Kakashi sneezed.  
"Really? Again?" Kiba asked exasperatedly, pushing his face further into his pillow. Kakashi groaned in response.  
"I don't know," he said. He sneezed again. "Gai must be talking about me again…" he grumbled. Kiba gave a muffled laugh and Neji just sighed.

* * *

000000

The next morning, none of the Gryffindor's where surprised to see that their silver-haired guard wasn't in attendance when they walked into the breakfast hall. All the other guards were present in their usual positions. Dumbledore had raised a brow at the absence at the Gryffindor table but said nothing and asked no questions. Neji and Kiba were slouched against the wall on either side of the door, but both perked up when in the middle of breakfast they felt Kakashi's chakra approaching. The stood up straight and stood to attention as the massive wooden doors swung open. The noise in the room dimmed, but didn't quieten fully until Kakashi walked in. He looked a bit better than last night, but not by much. He still had bandages one his hands but was missing the ones from his head and throat. Instead, you could see a thin, fresh scar on his throat. His ANBU mask was missing, but his usual fabric one was in place. His left eye was still uncovered and the thick scar over his closed eye was in full view. His hands were deep in the pockets of his usual Jonin uniform and he was walking with a very small limp. He made his way over to his usual spot against the wall were he collapsed against in with a sigh. It took a little while for the room to get back to its usual noise, but even then most of the noise was people speculating about the Copy-Ninja.

The Gryffindor table were mostly talking about last night and whether or not he was any better. There were a few who were discussing his scar, but that had been talked about most of last night.

The Hufflepuff table however, hadn't seen his scar before and it was the main cause of discussion. Theories and ideas over how he had gotten it were running wild. Many of these tall tales involved freak accidents or heroic rescues, and some even mentioned the result of torture.

The Ravenclaw table were mostly quiet on the subject of the guard. They were sensible enough to know that they didn't know what happened, all of them knew what everyone else at the table knew and so there was really no point in discussing or questioning each other.

The Slytherin table were talking about both his eye and his mask. Unlike the Hufflepuff table, these stories had no valour, rescues, bravery and heroics. These stories were all about the Slytherin's having a laugh at the guard's expense.

At the teachers table, a few teacher near Dumbledore asked the Headmaster about the injuries, but the Headmaster merely replied that he was doing his duty and that was all that needed to be discussed. However, one of the comments made by a teacher got him thinking.  
"Do you think he was fighting the Black? I hope not. Imagine if one of our students had found him! Without their wands they would be helpless… Like lambs to the slaughter."  
And with this stroke of inspiration, Dumbledore stood and walked to the small door that led to the not-so-secret-anymore room, gesturing for Kakashi to join him.

When both were inside Dumbledore gave the Ninja a smile.

"I hope you are feeling better?"

"Much," the Ninja responded with a smile of his own. "Is there something you needed?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes actually," Dumbledore replied. "It occurred to me just then that our students, without their wands are at the mercy of any and all dangers. This idea does not please me. I would like to ask a favour."  
Kakashi had a vague idea of where this was going.

"You would like me to give the students self-defence lessons?" Dumbledore smile.

"Yes, if that would be all right with you. I don't want any chakra or Jutsu lessons, just the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Enough that they would not be helpless if they lost their wands. Could you?"  
Kakashi thought for a moment. Usually the Hokage had to give approval to a Ninja teaching anything to those outside the village, but since there would be no chakra involved, and therefore no revealing of village secret knowledge it would be fine.

"Yes, but our Hokage must be notified that it will merely be the basics of hand-to-hand combat." Dumbledore clapped his hands together in happiness.

"Splendid. How soon would you be willing to start?"  
Kakashi shrugged. "Whenever. Today if you want." Kakashi said.

"Good. Today it is. I will give a notice to the students right now. You'll find out when, where and which years you have on what day. I trust that you will have an appropriate lesson, but I would like to supervise the first few lessons." Dumbledore said.

"Of course."

When Dumbledore made his way back to the table, he tapped his glass and the talking went completely silent.

"I have an announcement. One I think that a few of you will be rather excited about." There was some animated chattering, but it went quiet rather quickly. "I have been talking to Wolf, and he has agreed to do me a favour. One that involves years three to five. Years one and two are too young for this, and six and seven need to focus on their exams and should be experienced enough to avoid any situation the would involve the use of what you will learn." A mix of both groans of disappointment and whoops of joy emitted from the houses. Dumbledore smiled at them.

The Ninja's were all staring at Kakashi suspiciously, wondering what this favour was and how much it would affect them. Kakashi saw them watching him and gave them his usual closed eye grin.

"Now this favour," Dumbledore began. "Is much more than was expected of him to do at this school and if any student is being disrespectful or unpleasant in any way, they will be banned from this lesson and forced to attend a compulsory study class while the rest of the year is at the lesson."

"This lesson, as you have all been wondering is a Self-Defence class." A roar of noise broke the silence, drowning out the next words Dumbledore had been trying to say. Students were yelling at each other and teachers were all complaining and yelling at Dumbledore. He quickly hushed them with an 'I'll-explain-later' and turned back to the students.

"SILENCE!" He yelled. The hall went quiet immediately.

"As I was saying. This class will be a Self-Defence class, and every grade participating will have it once a week. Grade five will have Mondays and Thursdays. Grade four will have Tuesdays and Fridays. Grade three will have Wednesdays and Saturdays. So Grade three, you have your lessons today." There was some excited talk from the grade three's, but it soon died down.

"Now these lessons will be run by Wolf with the help of some of the other guards."  
Kiba and Neji glared at Kakashi who gave them a cheeky grin and a wave.

"Each Grade will have their lessons on the days I have allocated immediately after classes finish for that day. It will run until dinner unless said otherwise. This will count as a compulsory course, so if anyone does not show up they will need a written excuse letter from your Head of House or Madam Pomfrey. The details with be posted in your common rooms in case you forget. That is all."  
Dumbledore sat down just in time for the bell signalling the end of breakfast. Dumbledore sighed mournfully as his mostly full plate of breakfast disappeared of to the Kitchens.

"Oh darn…"

* * *

0000000000000

* * *

0000000000000

* * *

0000000000000

* * *

Below notice is from when this was first uploaded.

Okay... It's been a while... And any writers reading this will completely understand. I'M SORRYYYYYY. I WAS COMPLETELY STUCCK... I had absolutely no idea what to write or where this should go so i decided to watch some Naruto and watch Harry Potter again and still came up with nothing and then I had heaps of other ideas I had to get out of my head so I wrote some of them down and then i still had no Idea what to do so i re-read the story again and then I figured out a plan :)

So... Sorry to anyone who likes this story, for taking so long to update. :( I apologize greatly.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Below is the notice from now, where it has been majorly edited. (notice from the 21/01/13)

Okay, so all of the information, like nicknames and hobbies and stuff as well as the layout for the rooms i got from the Harry potter Wiki, so it should be reasonably accurate. I did however make up the name of Alicia but in the wiki she's just put down as 'Fay's Friend' but most of the other information is relatively correct. I have to admit, I REALLY enjoyed writing the gossip bits haha. I just found it amusing. Originally, I was just gonna have the introductions but then I decided to have a gossip about Kakashi ;) He is pretty nice haha.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

I hope everyone enjoyed. If you do like this story or have any complaints/constructive criticism/questions/whatever, please review. And if you actually DO like this story, (And I hope that's everyone :) ) Please favourite or follow.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakashi was cornered the moment he left the great hall. Both Neji and Kiba were standing in front of him, unhappy expressions no longer hidden behind the masks. Kakashi raised his hands in surrender.

"Not my idea," He said quickly before they could get their complaints out. The plan worked and the duo stayed quiet. "Dumbledore asked me and as our employer, he calls the shots. I couldn't say no, and I think it's a fantastic idea!" Kakashi explained enthusiastically. He received dull stares from the younger two. "What? It'll give you training, experience at teaching for when you get your own genin team, it'll give our charges skills to defend themselves _and_," he said with a finger up as they tried to protest again. "And… because I say so." He finished with a grin.  
Kiba let out a loud groan and Neji merely sighed, replacing his mask. Kakashi patted them both on the shoulder.

"Alright now to work. Dog I want you and Akamaru back outside, pay special attention to the edge of the forest, see if those Chimera have come back but do _not_ under any circumstances go into the forest unless a student is in danger or I say so. Not Dumbledore, not one of the teachers, me. And if a student is in danger I want you to send word to me through Akamaru when you go in. Do you understand?" Kakashi asked seriously. Kiba nodded, replacing his mask and then disappeared.

"Eagle I want you doing what you did yesterday and I'll contact you if you're needed." Neji gave a sharp nod before disappearing. Kakashi gave a small sigh and searched for Shikamaru and Hinata's chakra signatures. Curiously he found them just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. With a quick hand sign he appeared in a tree near a medium sized group of third years. The group were all milling around a small comfortable looking hut that seemed to be Hagrid's by the way he was standing on the veranda. There was a silence as rest of the class caught up, but when Hagrid remained silent a boy with blonde hair stepped forward angrily.

"What are we waiting for you great oaf?" He demanded in a stuck-up tone. Kakashi decided he would enjoy taking this kids ego down a peg or few that afternoon. Hagrid glared at the kid.

"Watch yer tone Malfoy. We're waitin' here cause I ain't allowed to go in ta the forest without Hinata's guard. And he aint here yet." The kid scowled.

"So what if he's not here. That old man can't do anything interesting anyway."  
At the insult the five who knew about Kakashi's distaste of being called old, flinched. Kakashi himself frowned down at the blond boy. His hand went down to his kunai pouch automatically but stopped. It moved down to his back pocket and he pulled the worn orange book out, settling it comfortably in his hand page opening to the middle of the book, one of his favourite scenes. He read for a moment before letting his presence be known.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw a black cat so I had to go the long way." He gave one of his more obvious excuses as he waved at the class. They all looked over to the tree in surprise. "We can go now," he added as he dropped to the ground. Everyone was silent, just staring at him. He looked around and scratched the back of his head. "Or not… I'm all for whatever it is…" He said awkwardly. Fortunately for Kakashi, Hagrid and snapped out of his stunned haze. He clapped his big hand loudly.

"Okay. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if ye don't mind," he called loudly, getting the students to come closer to him. "I got a real treat for ye today." Hargrid said with a smile. "A great lesson, so follow me."  
And with that Hagrid began walking towards an area in the forest with fewer trees. Kakashi quickly caught up with his charges and walked behind them, one hand in his pocket and the other focusing intently on the book. Soon they came to a broken stone wall and a clearing surrounded by trees. They climbed over the wall and Hagrid turned to face them again.

"Right you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there," he said waving his hand to the side. "And open your books to page 49," he said as an afterthought. Malfoy scowled at Hagrid.

"Exactly how do we do that?" He asked in annoyance.  
Hagrid turned in surprise.

"Just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me," he said in a patronizing tone, as if everyone should have known that. Kakashi followed his charges and watched in mild amusement as a Gryffindor boy opening the book immediately without stroking the spine and was attacked by the book, falling to the ground screaming.

"Don't be such a wimp Longbottom," Malfoy said with scorn as we went past.

"I'm okay. Okay," the kid said, sitting back up with his clothes in shreds. Mere seconds after the book attacked him again, sending him back onto the ground. Kakashi followed his charges as they came to a stop next to a boulder, stroking their own books. Kakashi went to stand by Hinata as she held hers gingerly. She looked over to Hermione.

"Is this normal? Do all the books here attack you?" She asked, carefully stroking the spine of the book. Hermione shook her head.

"No… Just a Hagrid thing I'm afraid." Hinata nodded with a sigh of relief and carefully opened her book. When it didn't attack her, she quickly put it down on the rock and stepped away. Shikamaru didn't even bother opening his book, and just put it down immediately. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at the younger ninja. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'll just share with Hinata," he said with a wary look towards his book. "I think they're funny," Hermione said after she put down her bags.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny," Malfoy nearly mocked. "Witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs," he said. The group turned around to face him, Kakashi automatically putting himself in between the group of five and the Slytherins.

"Wait until my Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." He spat angrily. The two boys on either side of him laughed. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the boys, making them go quiet. Harry pushed past Kakashi with a glare.

"Shut up Malfoy," He said, walking up to the other boy. Hinata and Shikamaru made to follow him, but a surreptitious hand sign from Kakashi stopped them.

"Oooh," Malfoy and the other two said laughingly. Malfoy dropped his bag on one of his friend's arms and stepped towards Harry until they were face to face. A circle of students surrounded them. Kakashi felt now was the time to step in. He wandered over to the boys and stood in between them, still reading from his book. Malfoy glared at him.

"Get out of the way old man!" He shouted at Kakashi who ignored him. "I said get out of the way you stupid old geezer!" Malfoy shouted again. Kakashi looked up in mock surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. I seem to be going deaf in my old age," the Ninja said in an icy tone. Malfoy stepped back slightly. Kakashi gave him one of his typical smiles, remaining silent. Hermione took this opportunity to grab Harry by the shoulder and pull him away from the face-off. Kakashi remained where he was, looking impassively at the Slytherins.

"Just ignore him," Hermione said as she took Harry away. Ron made to follow them, but stopped when he caught sight of Neville.

"You're supposed to stroke it," Ron groaned to the other Gryffindor. Neville had massive tears and rips in his robes. He put the book down on a rock and slowly slid his bag off.

"Yeah," he responded in a slightly strained voice. They were surprised when a loud cough broke through the noise. Kakashi gave one more look at the Slytherin's before going to join the Gryffindor's. Hagrid stood in front of them with a grin on his face, dead ferrets draped around his neck.

"Da-da-da-daa!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the side. Kakashi's eye widened as he caught sight of what Hagrid was pointing at. It was a large silver animal that looked half lion, half eagle. All of the students look a few steps back, leaving the three Ninja's on their own at the front of the group. Kakashi continued staring, even as Hagrid began to talk.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked, throwing a dead ferret to the animal. "Say hello to Buckbeak!" He said with another great grin.

"Hagrid," Ron began slightly breathlessly. "Exactly what is that?"

"That Ron, is a hippogriff," Hagrid responded leaving Buckbeak to go over to the class. The ninja's walked backwards to join the group behind them.

"First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures." Hagrid said, beginning the educational part of the lesson. "_Very_ easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff." Hagrid warned the students. "It may just be the last thing you ever do."  
There was a terrified silence after that ominous warning. Hagrid clapped his hands together.

"Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" He asked with a smile, turning to check up on Buckbeak. The entire group of students, including Hinata and Shikamaru took a massive step back leaving Harry and Kakashi alone. Kakashi looked around, noticing that everyone had backed away and looked at Harry. Harry was staring at him with pleading eyes as he too began to back away. Kakashi grinned at him and with a quick hand sign was standing at the back of the group. Harry didn't have enough time to be surprised at the sudden disappearance as Hagrid turned back around, catching sight of Harry.

"Well done Harry," he applauded. "Well done." Harry looked around frantically, seeing that he was still far in front of everyone else. "Come on now," Hagrid said. Ron quickly went up behind Harry and shoved him in the back. As Harry was reluctantly going towards Buckbeak, a flash of white sped in between him and the hippogriff. The hippogriff reared up onto his back legs and backed away from Hagrid as he tried to calm it.

"Whoa! Buckbeak! Whoa! Calm down!" He shouted above the ruckus of the students. The white shape agilely ploughed through the students, pushing them aside as it headed towards Kakashi. Hinata and Shikamaru quickly moved through the gap left in the group of students knowing that trouble was afoot. They reached him just after Akamaru did. He had a small gash in his side and on his muzzle and was panted harshly. Kakashi knelt down and rubbed his neck.

"Is Dog in the forest?" He asked urgently. Akamaru gave a weary nod. Hinata crouched down and carefully began stroking Akamaru's fur.

"What's happened?" She asked, worried about her old team-mate. Kakashi quickly stood before answering.

"I told Dog to send Akamaru to me if he had to go into the forest after a student. I need to go." He explained. Kakashi looked around for a moment, noticing the crowd of worried students circling the three. He walked over to Shikamaru.

"I need you to go get Eagle to replace me. Now," he ordered and Shikamaru was gone in a flash. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around in shock, searching for the recently disappeared boy.

"What…? Where'd he go?" Ron asked Kakashi. Kakashi ignored him, walking quickly to Hagrid.

"Hagrid. Please, continue with the lesson but I ask a favour." Kakashi said. Hagrid quickly nodded in response.

"Of course, anything." The big man replied emphatically.

"Please watch over Hinata until Eagle gets here. I would also like for Dumbledore to be notified of the situation. Thank you," Kakashi finished and wove his way back through the students to Akamaru.

"Akamaru, let's go." He said. Moments later the two were gone. There was a thick silence, full of tension as the group of third years stared at where Kakashi had just disappeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly ran over to Hinata.

"Did Wolf say what was wrong?" Hermione asked. This first question caused a massive wave of questions to follow. Hinata shook the questions off with a quiet confidence.

"Please, I will answer your questions but please be silent." She pleaded. It fell silent immediately after. "I will answer the questions I heard, but no more. I only know what Wolf told me." She explained to the other students. "Also, we must wait until the replacement guard gets here. He will want to know what happened." She added as an afterthought. A chorus of protest were thrown at the purple haired girl as the students began to crowd in on her. They all fell back quickly when Shikamaru and Neji arrived, standing in front of Hinata.

"Back off," Neji growled in warning, brandishing a kunai. The students quickly scrambled backwards, still within hearing distance. "Hinata," Neji began, turning to his cousin. "Report." He ordered. Hinata nodded.

"Akamaru appeared with mild injuries sustained and went straight to Wolf. He said that earlier he had ordered Dog to send Akamaru if he needed to go after a student into the forest. Wolf thinks that is what has occurred and has gone after them." She recounted swiftly and smoothly. Neji nodded in response.

"Then we leave it at that. Dog will be fine with Wolf." He stated and turned to Hagrid. "Please continue with the lesson. It is nothing to worry about." Neji said politely, giving a small bow. Hagrid nodded slightly.

"O-okay. Of course. But first, Wolf told me to notify Dumbledore… So could Shikamaru go tell him?" Hagrid asked. Shikamaru gave a quick nod and disappeared again. Once more, the class stared at the space he had been in.

"How does he _do_ that!" Ron exclaimed.  
Hagrid shook his head slightly, going back into teacher mode. "Alright class, back to where we were. Harry come on over and meet Buckbeak."

* * *

Kakashi raced through the forest swiftly, on the heels of the dog in front of him. They soon came to the clearing they had fought the Chimaera's in. Kiba was in the centre of the clearing, two small bodies hidden behind him and four strange beasts surrounding him. They were big with greyish-purplish skin, a humped back and two very long, very sharp looking horns. The creature was like nothing Kakashi had seen before. Kakashi paused in the trees, and knelt beside Akamaru.

"I'm going to go in and clear a path. We're going to come into the forest and we'll need to follow you out. Can you do it?" He asked to dog. Akamaru gave a muffled woof and a nod. Kakashi took a deep breath, making some hand-signs and jumped into the middle of the clearing, right in front of Kiba. Kiba looked up in surprise as Kakashi materialised in front of him.

"What's the plan," he asked immediately, feeling the shaking forms behind him. Kakashi did some quick hand-signs and blew a massive fireball towards the beast in front of them. They gave weird, strangled roars and fled to the side, leaving an opening.

"Go," Kakashi said, pushing Kiba forward and scooping the two children up into his arms. By their size, Kakashi guessed they were first-years. One boy was in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin and Kakashi guessed it was a contest between the two. He sprinted forward as four thundering roars sounded from behind him and the thud of the beasts charging towards him. In front of him, Kakashi could make out the forms of Kiba and Akamaru, dodging around trees. Behind him, Kakashi could sense the beast gaining on him. In a split moment decision Kakashi called to the duo in front of him.

"Trees! Now!" Without looking back, Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the trees following his orders immediately. As he passed under them, he tossed the two children into the air, right into Kiba's arms. With Kiba, Akamaru and the children safe, Kakashi did a quick turnaround, jumping over the massive monsters trying to lead them away from the castle and from the others. The beasts roared in anger and slowed, turned and picked up the chase, accelerating fast. However, Kakashi was now unburned and his speed outstripped theirs immensely. Up in the trees Kiba watched as Kakashi jumped over the creatures and disappeared, moving faster than he could see. As soon as their smell began to fade, Kiba looked down at the crying kids in his arms. They were sobbing and shaking in terror, hugging onto each other in dead grips. Kiba sighed and carefully picked them up, jumping to the ground. Akamaru began to lead them back out of the forest.

When they reached the edge, a massive crowd stood before them. Kiba faltered in surprise. All of the teachers were in front, Dumbledore at the centre of the worried group and Shikamaru at his side. Behind them, Kiba could see a large portion of the student body staring at him. When they noticed his appearance, a massive cheer sounded and the teachers ran forward, Madam Pomfrey at the front. The boys were taken from him quickly and rushed away as the audience students were sent away. The remaining teacher quickly gathered in front of Kiba. Behind them, Kiba could see Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neji gave a questioning look but Kiba sent him a dismissive wave. Neji nodded and ushered his charges back inside. On the way back in, Hinata gave him a thumbs up and Shikamaru gave him a small nod. Kiba turned his attention back to the teachers in front of him. Dumbledore was at the head, a serious and intense expression of his face. He was flanked by the one he recognised as being Professor McGonagall. The one on his other side was a man in all black that looked like he was having a really bad day.

"Report," Dumbledore ordered, obviously familiar with shinobi protocol. Kiba began his brief run-down of the events.

"We were patrolling the forest like Wolf ordered when we caught the scent of two people heading into the forest. We were following the scent when we heard some roaring and screaming. We came across the clearing that the Chimaera's had been before. There were four large creatures surrounding the two boys. We intervened as one was charging at the boys and Akamaru got hit. I sent him to go get Wolf and tried to keep them away. After a minute and a half Wolf arrived. He cleared us a path and told Akamaru and I to start leading to way out of the forest while he grabbed the boys. We weren't running fast enough, with Akamaru's injuries and they were beginning to catch up so Wolf ordered Akamaru and I up into a tree. As he went under and threw the boys up to me. He then led them away from both us and the castle. When the scent had faded we got back to the ground and came here." Kiba said. Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"And Wolf has not arrived back?" He asked in concern. Kiba shook his head.

"No, but there is not worry. Wolf is the best of the best. He'll be fine." He re-assured the Headmaster. Dumbledore nodded once more.

"Can you describe the beasts?" He asked.

"Yes. They were purplish grey, they had a hump, were very large and had two massive horns." Kiba said. Dumbledore turned to Hagrid.

"Does the description sound familiar?" He asked and Hagrid nodded.

"Aye. Them sounds like Graphorns. Very aggressive creatures. Extremely thick skin an' they can take down a troll by 'emselves. Why them Ministry fellas classified 'em as extremely dangerous." Hagrid answered with a weirdly excited tone. "Don't seem 'em much down 'ere though." He added. Dumbledore hummed.

"Well, all we can do is wait for Wolf to show up." He said. Mere seconds after he spoke Kakashi appeared beside Kiba in a flash of smoke. He looked slightly exhausted with a few rips in his clothes, but nothing major.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost," he said with a grin, scratching the back of his head. Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder.

"You did well. Thank you," he said with gratitude.

"Only did my job Dumbledore," he said with another grin. It quickly faded with his next words.

"I think we need to have a little chat Dumbledore." He said quietly. Dumbledore nodded with a sigh.

"Yes… But first, it is dinner time and we must hurry so the food can arrive. After dinner and my announcement please meet me in my office." Kakashi nodded.

"Of course. However, Dog and myself with show up later. We need to clean up a bit." Kakashi stated. Dumbledore gave a slight bow.

"Certainly," he said before turning and leading the other teachers to dinner. After they left Kakashi and Kiba exchanged a look.

"Well that was something," Kakashi said with a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Kiba scoffed.

"Still got nothing on the Forest of Death."

* * *

000

* * *

000

* * *

Okay :) So that was chapter 5. I'm going to mention now, because I haven't already and I decided it was rude of me not to; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY APART FROM THE CHANGED STORY LINES. There :)

And the little bit about the Graphorns I got from my lovely copy of the book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" Written by Newt Scamander. It's pretty good :)

So I hope you all enjoyed that. I realise that there's been perhaps _too_ much action all too soon, and I apologize. I also realize that the Golden Trio, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru haven't really played big parts so far. I'm working on it :P

I'm giving special thanks to 'Hodgeheg', 'Fuusha', one of the guest readers Reader001 and Elspeth for your reviews. They've been helpful and really meant alot to me.

To all those reading this chapter, I thank you so much :) Please review everyone! Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Great Hall was completely silent when the Kiba, Kakashi and Akamaru finally arrived. There was a quiet air of expectancy as Dumbledore stood in front of the Professor's tables. There was also a small level of dread, as Dumbledore's eyes were not filled with the usual happy glimmer. Only a few of the students dared to turn their head when the ninja entered. Kiba and Akamaru quickly went to their place at the doors, nodding a quick greeting to Neji. Kakashi walked between the wall and Gryffindor table up to the Professor's table. He gave a quick nod the Shikamaru and Hinata before continuing to his post. With the two ninja in attendance Dumbledore decided to start his speech.

"Good Evening everyone. I am sorry to be taking up your time for eating, but this is a very serious matter. I'm sure you all know by now what occurred earlier today." He said, his eyes searching the faces in the room.

"For those of you who don't know, let me elaborate. Today two students went into the Forbidden Forest. These two students where then found by four Graphorns, which I am told are very aggressive and extremely dangerous." Dumbledore paused again, letting his words sink in.

"If it hadn't been for the quick actions of one of the guards, those two students would most certainly not have survived the experience. As it is, they have both escaped with only small scratches and are now residing in the hospital wing until a suitable punishment is found."  
A small sigh of relief was felt around the room. The students all knew about incident, but only a few of them had found out what had actually happened to the boys.

"Every year, I specifically tell you all _not_ to go into the Forbidden forest under any circumstances. There is a reason, and today you all found it out. There are extremely dangerous creatures in our forests and nearly all of them could easily kill any one of you." Dumbledore stopped to allow the students to understand this warning.

"Once again I warn you. Do not go into the Forbidden Forest." He finished with another sharp glance around the room. His eyes landed on Kakashi.

"I am also going to take this opportunity to thank Wolf and his team. They have been brought here to protect the castle and its inhabitants from Sirius Black and dementors, not students from their own irresponsible actions." He said, giving Kakashi a small bow. Kakashi bowed in return as the students began to applaud politely. When the clapped finally stopped, Dumbledore allowed his stern demeanour to fade.

"Well, with the unpleasantries out of the way," he paused for suspense. "Enjoy the feast!" He exclaimed and with a clap of his hands, piles of food appeared on the tables and the students broke out into a loud chatter as they began to eat. Dumbledore walked over to Kakashi and gestured to the small room. Kakashi followed Dumbledore and watch with mild amusement as one of the big brown armchairs slowly walked over to him. Dumbledore gestured to it, sitting down in his own chair that was directly across from Kakashi's. Kakashi sat and placed his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. Dumbledore gave him a smile.

"You asked for a word?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied slowly. "I am rather concerned over the types of … wildlife that are in the forest. Should there not be a barrier of sort to stop them from coming to close to the school? I understand that the recent incident was the cause of the students, but the Chimaera's had been right on the edge of the forest, easily in view from the quidditch field."  
Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I see. No, there has never been a barrier. The centaurs that Dog and yourself came across last time own, in a way the forest. They are the forest defenders and in a way, they also protect the school from the creatures inside. I'm not sure what this lapse in their work is caused by, but it will be looked into. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked. Kakashi though for a moment.

"Not about the forest. I have a question about this afternoon's lesson that I… missed." He said with a light chuckle and a nervous scratch at his silver hair. Dumbledore laughed with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, there were some rather unimpressed third graders waiting for you. I sent them away after a few minutes because you hadn't returned from the forest. What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I would like to work on the third graders, so am I allowed to steal them after dinner? If so, I would need some source of light outside."  
Dumbledore nodded with a pleased smile.

"Of course. I'll cast you a spell that with shine a light reminiscent of the sun. I would still like to watch the lessons of course, if you don't mind." He added.

"Nope," Kakashi said with a smile. Dumbledore climbed to his feet before heading towards the door. He turned back as Kakashi stood.

"Are you going to eat tonight?" He asked out of the blue. Kakashi stared for a moment.

"Huh?"

"You don't eat any meals at mealtimes, and I heard from the house-elves that your plate is always completely full. So I am assuming you haven't been eating." He said. Kakashi blinked.

"I've been busy…" he said as an awkward excuse, feeling very much like a genin being scolded. Dumbledore laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"I'll make the announcement to the third graders as dinner ends."

The duo walked out of the room, Dumbledore going back to his seat at the high table and Kakashi to his spot against the wall, next to the Gryffindor table. He gave Hinata and Shikamaru a smile before surreptitiously getting his book out of his pocket. He spent the remainder of the meal reading and eavesdropping. When the food finally disappeared he replaced his book in his back pocket with a small regretful sigh. Dumbledore stood in front of the table again and gave to room a typical smile.

"I have a quick announcement to grade three. Wolf asked me to relay to you that since he missed your lesson this afternoon, you'll be having it now. You have ten minutes to get changed into something you feel comfortable running around in."  
As laughter and groans scattered around the hall, Dumbledore raised a finger.

"One point. This class is compulsory. Wolf will have a list of everyone in the grade, and if they are not there they will be marked as truanting. You will meet Wolf at the quidditch grounds in front of the bleachers." Dumbledore instructed. After a look around the room, where he noticed a certain pair of identical boys grinning at each other mischievously, Dumbledore made an addition.

"If anyone that isn't in the third grade shows up, they will be put on detention with Mr Filch for the next week." He watched in amusement as a few faces fell.

"You may leave," he finished with a grin. From the side, Kakashi watched in obvious amusement as the third graders all sprinted from the hall, not wanting to be late. To be honest, ten minutes was a pretty short time period to go up to their rooms, get changed, come back down and make it to the quidditch pitch. In fact, Kakashi was sure it would take them a bit longer than that. Maybe twenty. Fifteen for the fastest ones. As the rest of the student body left, Kakashi waved his teammates over. He quickly dispersed the clones and exchanged them with proper shadow clones which he then sent to guard the school. Neji and Shikamaru arrived beside him with their arms crossed over their chest, clearly irritated. Even Akamaru was giving off an exasperated air. Kakashi patted the dog on the head.

"You can either go patrolling or join my dogs up in our room. You don't have to stay." He said with a sly glance at Kiba. Before Kiba could say anything, Akamaru gave an excited yip and sprinted from the room. Kiba stared after him and with a sigh removed his mask. Neji followed suit and they both hooked the porcelain onto their waistbands. When Dumbledore joined them, the two young ninja's quickly bowed but Dumbledore raised a hand.

"No need for that. We're all friends here," he said, beaming. Neji nodded whereas Kiba just shrugged. "Shall we?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing for Kakashi to lead the way. When they made it to the fields, ten minutes after dinner had ended, Kakashi was completely unsurprised that no-one had arrived yet. Dumbledore quickly cast a spell that caused a big ball of light to float into the air, lighting up the entire pitch perfectly.

"Dumbledore?" Kakashi questioned. The old man turned from his handiwork with a hum.

"Yes?"

"Is there any way you could grow a tree?" He requested. If the headmaster was surprised at the request he didn't show it.

"Of course. How big do you want it?" He asked in return.

"About ten metres tall, extremely hard to climb with all branches just out of reach from each other and the first limb about three metres off the ground."  
Even though he had requested it, Kakashi was still stunned when with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore grew a large, light brown tree that matched his descriptions perfectly. Kakashi nodded in thanks before turning to a bored Kiba.

"Hey," he said, throwing a small rock at the boys head. Kiba lazily dodged it and turned to Kakashi.

"What?"

"Climb this tree. Tell me how hard it is and tie this ribbon at the highest safe point." He ordered with a somewhat evil grin, tossing a big, bright yellow ribbon to the ninja. Kiba sighed, sounding remarkably alike to Shikamaru, but walked over to the tree. He looked up to the bottom branch and with a jump, began to swiftly and agilely climb the tree. In less than five seconds he had climbed up, tied the ribbon and climbed back down to stand in front of Kakashi. In the time it had taken him, Dumbledore had given Kakashi a small folder with the names of the third graders and the houses before retreating. Kiba scratched at his head and looked up to the tree.

"Well, relatively easy but for the students it's going to be extremely hard, but doable if they pass your test." Kiba reported, already knowing what the test was going to be. With Kakashi's track record when it came to teamwork exercises it wasn't hard to guess. Kakashi smiled at him before leaning against the tree next to Neji. Dumbledore by then had climbed the nearby bleachers and was sitting in the first row. He resisted the urge to ask about the test, but refrained remembering he was just there to watch, not questions or participate. And so he leant back and relaxed. As Kakashi had foreseen, the first group of students to arrive came fifteen minutes after dinner had ended. Unsurprisingly, that group contained Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hinata, Shikamaru and a few others who seemed to be Gryffindor's. Kakashi smiled at them and pointed to the ground in front of him where they sat with small groans. The group began to chat amongst themselves and slowly but surely the group grew until all forty of them were sitting in front of him. Kakashi noted with amusement how there were four distinct groups all sitting away from each other. The Gryffindor's were closest to him whereas the Slytherins were as far away as they could get. Kakashi pushed of the tree and they all quieted and turned to him expectedly. "Welcome to Self-Defence class. I'm going to be blunt. If you don't want to be here, go talk to Dumbledore now and you can go do that compulsory study thing." He said lazily. The students all looked around at each other but nobody got up.

"Good. Now this class is entirely practical but none of you will be using wands, so I want you to give them to these two," he said as he pushed Kiba and Neji off the tree. The shot his glares before getting up and collecting the wands of the reluctant students.

"What we're going to do is simple. I'm going to divide you into ten teams. Four in each team. Now the fun part is," he said with a grin. "Only one from each house is in each team." He finished. Immediately a chorus of very loud protesting erupted. Kakashi sighed. He really hadn't missed the arguments of young people.

"Shut up!" He shouted. The students obeyed him in shock. He smiled. "There, isn't that better?" He asked them sarcastically.

"Now the only people excluded from this will be Hinata and Shikamaru, so can you two please go sit over there," he said pointing his hand to a soft patch of grass a few metres away from the tree. The two quickly got up and moved, disappointment on their faces.

"That's favouritism!" One of the Slytherin girls shouted angrily, pointing at Kakashi.

"No its not," Kakashi retorted patiently. "They've already done this before, so there is no point in them doing it again."  
That shut her up immediately.

"I'm going to call out the teams and I want you to go sit with your team. If I hear _any_ protesting or yelling, whoever is the cause will run around the field for the rest of the lesson and then some. Am I understood?"  
The students all gave silent nods.

"Team one. Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Corner and Pansy Parkinson." Kakashi watched as two boys and the girl who had yelled at him earlier went to go sit with Hermione.

"Team two. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Padma Patil and Vincent Crabbe." One of the boys who was sitting with Harry and Ron visibly paled before walking over to a chubby boy that was glaring and cracking his fists.

"Team three. Fay Dunbar, Hannah Abbot, Stephen Cornfoot and Gregory Goyle."

"Team four. Ronald Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Lisa Turpin and Blaise Zabini." Ron stood up and went over to Zach with a small smile.

"Team five. Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot and Draco Malfoy." As soon as he said the last name, Harry's expression darkened considerably before he reluctantly walked over to Malfoy, who hadn't even bother to stand up. And so the list continued until there were ten, uncomfortable groups of four. The students had taken his warning seriously and not even a groan and slight mummer had been heard. Kakashi rubbed his hands together with a smile.

"Okay. See this tree?" Kakashi asked, pointing at the tree beside him. "At the top of this nice little tree, there is a yellow ribbon. Your task, is to climb up there and get that ribbon. Whoever gets it will get a hundred house points." He explained as the students sat up excitedly. "That's it. You'll go one team at a time and you have two minutes to do it. Team one. You start. That clock starts now." He said and walked over to Neji and Kiba. Team one quickly scrambled to their feet and ran over to the tree. As they got closer their faces visibly fell, as none of them could reach the lowest branch.

"How are we supposed to get up there if we can't even reach the bottom branch?" Pansy asked in a high pitched whine. Kakashi shrugged.

"That's your problem not mine. One and a half minutes."  
Hermione stood still, staring at the tree and trying to find a strategy. Her eyes caught onto a tiny foothold in the side of the tree. She quickly ran up to it, placed her foot and jumped for the branch. Her arms wrapped around it for a moment, but without any upper body strength she had to let go immediately. One of the boys followed her lead, and reached the same fate. Quickly the time past and the team sadly sat back down. Kakashi bit back a sigh.

"Team two. Go," he ordered. And so the process was repeated. Each member trying to climb the tree and failing until finally, Kakashi had run out of teams. He stood in front of the grouchy teenagers and smiled.

"I'll let you guys have another chance. Team one, go."  
Kakashi hadn't really expected them to get the idea, and he was right. Even if he expected them all to fail, he still was rather disappointed in them. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head as he went to stand in front of the students, who were are glaring at him angrily, scrapes on many of their palms.

"Since you guys seem to not get the idea whatsoever, I'll let you see how it's done."  
He walked over to where Kiba and Neji were now sitting with Shikamaru and Hinata.

"You four. Go get the ribbon. No using ninja skills." He ordered and the group of four stood with groans coming from the males.

"These guys are going to show you how it's done," Kakashi told the students. They all leaned forward in anticipation as the new team eleven stood in front of the tree. Kiba and Neji linked hands and Shikamaru stepped onto the hands and was lifted up to the branch. He stood up on it, turned and helped Hinata up. They both helped Kiba up and then Neji. This process of team work continued, as each branch was just too far away for them to reach normally. At the top, Kiba and Shikamaru lifted Hinata who untied the ribbon and the all began the process all the way down. Hinata handed the ribbon to Kakashi who turned to the shocked students. They were all staring with confused and surprised expressions.

"I don't get it," one of the Ravenclaw's said. "I thought it was a competition, why were they helping each other?" He asked and the other students nodded in agreement to his question. Kakashi sighed and slumped. They were even worse at this than his genin team had been.

"When did I say it was a competition? I told you your task was to get the ribbon. I never said it was a competition. You are the ones who turned it into one." He said.

"But what about the house points?" A different student asked indignantly. This time Kakashi didn't need to answer because Hermione seemed to have caughton.

"He used the house points to pit us against each other," she said with a frown. Kakashi beamed at her.

"Exactly! I wanted to see whether any of you could overcome this animosity you have between houses and actually work together to get the ribbon."

"So this was about teamwork, not the ribbon?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied. Malfoy stood up with a scowl.

"What's this got to do with self-defence!?" He shouted. Kakashi turned a deadly serious stare onto the boy and Malfoy literally took a step back.

"If you don't grasp the idea of teamwork I see no point in teaching you. The point of these lessons is that I teach you the skills you need to defend yourselves and others. If you can't even _work_ with others, how do I know that you will bother using these skills to _protect_ them." Kakashi paused for a moment to glare around the group and they all flinched back slightly. "Didn't any of you notice how I called you _teams_. You guys turned your own teammates into the enemy!" He exclaimed and the students all look down in shame. "A close friend of mine once told me something very important. Those who don't follow the rules and fail the task are trash," he began, editing the saying a bit. "But those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. It'll do you well to remember that."  
When he saw the students glance to other members of their house he held back an irritated sigh.

"Right now, you have three teams. All of these teams are just as important as the others. Anyone want to guess what these three teams might be?"  
Kakashi waited until Hermione slowly raised her hand.

"These teams here?" She asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. What about the other two teams?"  
One of the Gryffindor boys raised his hand.

"Our houses?"

"Yes, but neither of you mentioned the most important team!" He waited until it was obvious nobody was going to say anything. "Your school! Your school and everyone in it, whether they are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Professor or ghost; they are your teammates."  
It was with mild amusement and mild irritation that Kakashi watched the students jaws physically drop.

"Do you understand where I am going? It doesn't matter whether or not you like your teammates. What matters is they are your teammates and you are theirs. That creates a bond between you. It is this bond that goes throughout the entire school that I am trying to make you see." Kakashi finished.

"Now, since I'm feeling nice, I'll let you all try again. This time, I want team five to go first."  
The students now had excitement in their eyes and they all immediately sat up straighter. Kakashi threw the ribbon at Kiba, who had been paying rapt attention the whole time. Kakashi turned in mild surprise to see his team staring at him with widened eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"That's the first time we've heard you give your teamwork speech." Shikamaru said bluntly.

"It was so good!" Hinata said with a smile. Kakashi stared at them, bewildered.

"Okay… Dog, here you go." Kakashi said and shoved the ribbon into Kiba's hands. Kiba grumbled, but quickly went up the tree. Kakashi turned back to the students with a yawn. Not eating or getting much sleep in addition to the shadow clones was steadily wearing him out.

"Go on team five. Let's see what you're made of." Harry went immediately up to the tree and linked his hands together. One by one the other members in his team were lifted by him onto the first branch. The last to go up, Malfoy gave Harry a distasteful look, before reaching down and pulling him up. The higher they got, the more fluid their teamwork became until Harry was lifted up and untied the ribbon. When they got down, Malfoy stormed off grumbling about his father, and Harry proudly gave the ribbon to Kakashi.

"Good job. Now team… seven." And so it continued teams working together to go up, get the ribbon and come down. Every now and then someone would fall, but Kakashi would quickly catch them. The first time that happened was when Neville from team two slipped when climbing up to get the ribbon. He sailed down between branches, a rather unmanly squeal coming from his lips. His teammates up in the tree were shouting after him and the students at the bottom where shouting and screaming. Kakashi had suddenly appeared in the air next to Neville, grab his tightly and disappeared again. The students stared, gobsmacked as Kakashi reappeared again on the ground next to the tree. He unceremoniously dumped the boy on his feet and pushed him towards the rest of the student body. Pale and shaky, Neville slowly sat down next to Harry who patted him encouragingly on the back. Before long, all of grade three had completed his teamwork excise to his satisfaction and he decided to let them go.

"Alright. You guys have done well and must be tired. Go to bed and if any of you mention this exercise to any other grades, you will be severely punished." Kakashi warned them.  
"On second thought, if you mention this to any other grades, you won't get to come down and watch them suffer after class _and_ you'll be severely punished."  
The third graders all looked around with smiles.

"You mean we get to watch those stuck up higher grades fail completely?" One excited Hufflepuff asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"If they don't grasp the concept either, then yes."  
The Hufflepuff gave out an excited whoop.

"Alright then. Go to bed. I would also recommend stopping by at the Great Hall on the way."  
The tired students slowly pulled themselves to their feet and walked away with a few cheery goodbye's. Kakashi grabbed Hinata and Shikamaru before they could walk away.

"Hey, I've decided that we're all getting lazy so we're going to do some taijustu training tomorrow at lunch time. You guys have to participate too." He ordered. Hinata looked at him with confusion.

"What about the cover-story. How is Hinata the Lord's child, able to fight with ninja skills?" She asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Obviously because she has been taught by me as she grew up." Kakashi spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shikamaru sighed at him and rolled his eyes.

"So wear training gear under your robes tomorrow." He finished, letting them go. Hinata and Shikamaru exchanged small smiles as they walked off.

"We finally get to train," Hinata said softly.

"Yeah. We also got to hear his famed teamwork speech. Pretty impressive."  
Hinata laughed.

"It had to be good to get Naruto and Sasuke to work together."

Shikamaru scoffed as they walked into Hogwarts. Up ahead they could hear a massive commotion coming from the Great Hall. They exchanged looks and ran up to join Harry, Ron and Hermione who were standing just inside the hall, staring up at something.  
"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, staring up at four big hourglasses with different coloured gems in them. Ron raised a hand and pointed to the one with red gems.

"Each house got five hundred house points! Five HUNDRED!" He yelled. Shikamaru just stared at him.

"Is that unusual?"

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly. "Usually we only get ten or twenty each. This makes it that everyone at the lesson got fifty points. That's awesome!" He said.  
Hinata and Shikamaru glanced at each other. Why house points were so important, they didn't know. Hinata turned to the doors just in time to see Kakashi go past with his book in hand and a pug at his heel. He caught her eye and gave her a grin before walking off. Hinata shook her head in amusement before turning back to her overexcited classmates.

* * *

000000

* * *

000000

* * *

Okay. So this chapter is up far earlier than I expected it to be. I have to admit it is rather rushed, but I kinda just wanted to get this one out of the way. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I have 1500 views! ~~ Woo!~ I'm soo happy haha.

Anyways hope and enjoyed it and all that :)


	7. Clearing some things up

Hi. So a few people have been asking questions about the story, so I've decided to just put this small notice aside to answer them. And thanks to everyone for your reviews. You've all told me things to help my writing and what I need to fix so I really appreciate that.

Firstly, I haven't changed any of the Naruto canon. I've tried to fix everything that says otherwise, but the Naruto canon is the exact same apart from Kakashi being younger than he should be. This story takes place after the timeskip, but obviously before the Great Ninja War. I didn't have a specific idea as to where in the actual storyline of Naruto this event would be taking place. You could really put it in anywhere after the Three-tails Arc, up to the Great Ninja War.

Secondly, when I mentioned team 1 in the files of the ninja, I know that Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were team 7. In Naruto Shippuden, in the Three-Tails Arc, Kakashi is put on a team with Shino, Sai and Naruto in order to fight team Guren and seal the Three Tails. In that same arc there are two other teams, called team 2 and team 3. Team 2 is the team that was supposed to hold of team Guren while team 3 did the sealing. Team 2 consisted of Yamata, Tenten, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru. Team 3 was the sealing team that consisted of Shizune, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. I hope that clears that up.

Thirdly, I know that they shouldnt be excited that they all got the same amount of House Points because they cancel each other out. They're excited BECAUSE they got that many housepoints. Wouldn't you be proud to get that many Housepoints for your house, even if they don't do much in the way of competition. I would, that's why i put that in there. The fact that grade three singlehandedly got that many housepoints for their house is a great accomplishment for them. It doesnt matter that it has no long term effects in the running of the competition. I'm sorry if that confused everyone, but I made them excited because I would have been excited as well, getting that many house points, even if all the other houses got that many. I would feel accomplished and proud.

Fourthly, yes it has been focusing very much on Kakashi, but I believe I did mention before that this story WOULD revolve around Kakashi. Really, I only made other come with him because I didn't want to copy all the other 'Kakashi goes to Hogwarts' stories. They will have some  
'screen time' if you will, but no, they will not show up as often as Kakashi does. Some of them may even leave Hogwarts because i'm not using them at all. So I appologize to anyone who was annoyed by that. I will try to add the others in more, but this story is more about Kakashi, so don't expect them to have the same amount of screentime.

Finally, I have noticed that Harry isn't really getting anything happen to him at the moment. Be patient. I have a whole storyplan writting out. I have listed all the main events that occur in HPPOA and each major even that happens to Harry has been designated a chapter. Because I skipped out on the whole beginning of the Harry Potter Movie, I needed to work up to the stage were the first major event happened, AKA the hippogriffs.

Please don't think of this as me disagreeing or yelling at any of the people who have reviewed me. I really do appreciate what you've done for me, but I just wanted to answer questions and clear up some misunderstandings. I really hope you will all continue to review for me in the future.

Thanks, sincerely

Sam

(Unknown229)


End file.
